


As the Story goes... (Not really)

by slyvir



Series: Winged Protector [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Clave Politics (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Cultural Differences, Discrimination, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multi, Nephilim Culture & Customs, Nephilim is the species - Shadowhunter is a job, Nephilims have magic - Shadowhunters are forbid to use magic, Sexism, Shadowhunters bedtime stories, Warlock Culture & Customs (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Winged Alec Lightwood, Wingfic, blend of books and tv show elements, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyvir/pseuds/slyvir
Summary: Young nephilims do have bedtimes stories, and so do shadowhunters’ children.And like all stories it has a moral each young shadowhunter should learn well. Essentially this tragic story shows what happens when shadowhunters let their emotions cloud their judgment, and follow their heart instead of their head.Not that any of that is something ever discussed with downworlders. After all who’d care about bedtime stories told to children, especially those filled with Clave’s approved propaganda?Or that time in which Izzy comments to Magnus about him and Alec exchanging hickeys as a symbol of love, and she finally tell Magnus the whole story the gesture comes from.Because of course Alec skipped on some pretty important details...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood/Raphael Santiago
Series: Winged Protector [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957768
Comments: 24
Kudos: 158





	1. Izzy’s see what’s not being said and set up to fix it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So back in august when Blame it on the Fairy Dust was still being written, Myulalie asked about the story mentioned on [chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306515/chapters/65106208). 
> 
> This story is chronologically placed after the end of Blame it on the Fairy Dust, and before the next installment but it doesn’t really move the plot along much, just ties up some open threads, and give some more foreshadow on what’s to come.
> 
> I made this piece stand alone friendly, so while I would still suggest to read the first story of this series for a more complete understanding, most of the key facts that happened are mentioned at least in passing in this story as well, so it’s not absolutely necessary reading what happened before.
> 
> _Though as I’ve written it all, duh ofc I would suggest to check out what i did before in this world for a more complete immersion_
> 
> Either way please enjoy the ride.

The first time Isabelle noticed the hickey on Alec’s hand she didn’t think much of it. In fact she didn’t even recognise it for what it was. She remembered barely commenting to Alec that if he got a bruises he better use an iratze before going home. She had no intention of being on Magnus’s bad side due to her brother’s own stubborness and lack of self care, thank you very much...

It took her longer than it probably should, for her to connect all the pieces... Since Alec started living with Magnus, she was barely able to get few moments of his attention, he seemed even more busy than ever before.

All the young recruits to train were taking up soo much of everyone’s energies and time, that it was a blessing even getting approved any time off. And she desperately needed a chance to get finally some sleep laying in between Raphael and Simon. So thoughts about her brother were not exactly on the forefront of her mind.

It wasn’t really an excuse, more an explanation.

After a whole week passed, after more patrols and a few more chances to actually spend some time with Alec, she finally took notice of the fact that are brother’s bruise never faded away. Considering how borderline obsessive was Magnus about not liking Alec walking around hurting, it was quite an intriguing detail.

However, noticing something didn’t mean she had all the information needed to place its meaning. In fact, the whole delightfully and absurdily romantic affair, took Izzy more time to finally connect all the dots. Her success in doing so rested all at Raphael’s feet while he regaled her with the tale of Magnus gushing about living inside a Nephilim’s fairytale.

“Isabelle, my dearest did you know your bother was so romantic that he’d suggest to his paramour that they could live in disgustingly absolute fairy tail bliss while waiting for a marriage in gold?”

Simon walked into the room with three mugs, Raphael could smell their warm blood from the moment it got out the bags and sat into the mugs, while the third is hot chocolate and marshmellows... “It did sounded romantic though, I mean shadowhunters never seemed to me like a group of people who would put any stock into love stories. And I mean that is super cool just sort of weird, maybe? I never thought that a group so focused on fighting and be super military like would ever had a time for romance... I was a nice discovery and it doesn’t remove the epicness of our own love story, even if we do not walk around with marks for all to see like those two...”

Izzy took the chocolate mug from Simon’s hand and started looking between her two lovers in confusion... “I can smell and taste chocolate in my mug but not the rum...” she looked at Raphael with an inquisitive raised eyebrow “I thought we established that either we all get drunk together, or you were not supposed to let Simon get close to plasma without supervision ever again...”

Raphael sends a look at Izzy, his hand gently cradling Isabelle's face, “Isabelle this time around, despite the never ending rant, Simon is not drunk... If you desire some liquor I shall have it ready for you. I’ve heard things are very busy and it can be very tiring, especially for all you have to deal with. Say the word on what you desire, and I’ll make it happen for you.”

Izzy smiled in gratitude at Raphael, nuzzling her head against his hand and curling closer to him on the sofa. Izzypatted the space next to her leg inviting Simon to join them.

“And I adore you for it Raphael, but if this is not drunken rambling I do want to keep my head as lucid as possibile. Tell me more... While discussing my brother’s love life, while cuddling with my lovers, doesn’t really rank on the top of my list. You both made me curious now. So what was Magnus gushing about?”

Simon sat on the sofa, sliding under Isabelle’s legs,he started massaging her feet as he resume talking. “Magnus was visiting the hotel this morning, he took off his jacket and he had this fresh looking hickey on his wrist, and one that he kept looking at and smiling like a man in love every time.”

Raphael snorted shaking his head “Papa looked like a sap, gushing, with moony eyes and practically vibrating. It was as clear as the sun he was dying to share it, and of course Simon had to ask”

Simon looked affronted and snorted in is cup, blood almost gone by now. “Hey I asked because you were just as curious as me, but you were stuck playing this game of who lasts longer with Magnus... At least me asking gave us some answers...”

Raphael waved an hand dismissively in Simon’s direction before returning carding Isabelle’s hair.

Izzy smiled at the banter between the two. She was starting to understand but she needed a couple of critical details. “Tell me on which wrist was it?”

As one both Raphael and Simon answered “On his right one” then Raphael continued “He said something about its placing coming from a Nephilim’s fairytale, and that he felt like his prince has come for him this time...”

Izzy hummed softly, she stretched her legs before resting her calf back on Simon’s lap. “Did Magnus share the details of the story?”

Simon answered excitedly turning toward Isabelle and Raphael, moving even closer to them while still being mindful of Izzy’s legs. “Of course those were the things that made Magnus look like a lovestruck man, all grinning and simply happy. The story is quite romantic in a tragic way, the two lover leaving a marks on each other before the lady had to marry someone else... And the fact that the marks were the sign of the lovers choosing each other as a last goodbye. It’s so like the Notebook, well without the cheating and being old part...”

Almost without taking a breath Simon turned toward Izzy as he kept going without missing a beat “Wait didn’t someone said you guys tended to die young? Would Alec actually qualify as an old man? After he is dad material already... And we all know parents are ancient.”

The very indignantly "Hey!" that came from both Izzy and Raphael was not enough to discourage Simon. In fact his only reaction was a smile before raising both his hands in surrender. Isabelle continued unfazed, still mockingly glare Simon as she spoke. "I'm not that old. And though it is true that Alec is very much paternal material, he is not that old... I mean it's not like he hit thirty yet... Though he is starting to be quite on the getting old side for not being married yet. I mean it is very much unusual for a guy his age to accept or even encourage a long courtship before marriage..." Izzy didn't even notice the frowns marry both Raphael and Simon's faces, nor the worried look they shared before resting their eyes on Isabelle herself.

"But focusing back on what matters did Magnus give more details? Or that was it all? Guys please this is serious..."

Raphael looked decidedly confused as he took over from Simon's narration "No Magnus did not share any more details, it still sounded like a tragic kind of love, but nothing to warrant the kind of worry you’re showing love. Is there a problem?"

Isabelle did nothing to stop the snort escaping her lips."You have not even the faintest idea of how tragic the story truly is, nor what it actually means... Of course Alec would not give all the details, how could I even think of hoping otherwise. Oh, big brother..."

Izzy half sighed half growled as she shook her head and sagged on the sofa. She curled into herself, pressing her face against Raphael’s abs while sliding he feet under Simon’s tights. Her voice came out smaller than she would normally deem acceptable, but she knew she was safely tucked between her lover, men who would do the impossible to protect her. "Please tell me that at least Magnus had been cautious around shadowhunters that are not family..."

While the confusion and puzzlement could be seen on both Raphael and Simon's face, it was the latter who actually spoke up. "Cautious about what? I mean it didn't sound any worse than Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.. With the added bonus of neither of them being barely teenagers and thinking the best way to be together is dying in a rather painful way, because you know poison and a dagger to the chest are not good pain free ways to die...”

Izzy shook her head raising an hand to stop the rest of Simon's rant "If it was just as you told me, I’d agree with you. But as you rightly pointed out shadowhunters are not normally raised with bedtime stories told for the sake of telling stories... Everything has an ulterior purpose, most of the times it is Clave’s propaganda... You know that me and my siblings have never really followed those beliefs. What you probably don’t know, is that Alec himself was the one laying down the rules and doing all the actual parenting while we were growing up. He is my big brother, and mind you Robert had been a good loving father to me, but only when he was actually around... And that wasn’t that often... This means that neither myself, Jace and to some extend Max, have ever had a traditional shadowhunters upbringing."

Simon raised his eyebrow questioning, not really understanding what was so surprising in it. Simon’s confusion was mainly rooted on the fact that he didn’t know exactly how a traditional shadowhunter upbringing was supposed to be. Nor had he any understanding on how distant his friends behaviour was compared to how a “properly” raised shadowhunter was supposed to be.

Simon was looking like his thoughts were running in circle, like little hamsters on their wheels, running running running and not going anywhere. Raphael took pity on Simon and tried to explain “Compared to all the others shadowhunters I’ve met in my life, Isabelle and her brothers are very, lets say unconventional.”

Simon still looked confused then shrugged “Sounds like something I’ll take both your words for it, but practically what does that matter? Why does Magnus need to be cautious, and about what?”

Izzy sighed softly, her body slowly relaxing “If you don’t mind I’d rather tell that only once and deal with all the reactions at one time. Because I’m pretty sure once I tell it all, things are going to be gloomy and this is my free night, so can we just focus on us please?”

Raphael smiled lovingly to Izzy, “Just one thing

and then we'll just focus on us, how soon does Magnus need to be aware of this? How important and potentially damaging it could be?"

Izzy closed her eyes and nuzzled her face against Raphael, "As soon as possible but on the morrow I guess, the urgency is borderline it needs to be done yesterday, though I'm pretty sure no one will be on a thankful mood if we start pulling a Jace on Alec and Magnus... especially not if it’s me bearing not so happy news that are nowhere near close to work and all about their personal affairs..."

Simon chuckled softly saying playfully “Pulling a Jace? Do I even want to know what that means in practical terms? Also wasn’t he supposed to be the golden boy?” Izzy giggled as her memory got back to Simon’s introduction to their family and her own words echoing in her head. Then still grinning she said softly

“Lets just say that Jace can feel how Magnus makes Alec happier... Between all of us, Jace always had the worse timing ever... Believe me, if we pull a Jace all the truces about staying out of each other’s personal are gone. And you don’t want to learn how vindicative and petty Alec could be if those truces are off..”

Raphael, who during the exchange had found his phone and sent a quick text to Magnus, rejoined the conversation placing a loving kiss on Izzy’s temple "all done mio amor, now lets enjoy our night together. We've both missed you lately"

Simon smiled and nodded his agreement, too busy leaving small worshipping kisses along Izzy's legs. Izzy sighed happilyas Simon reached her knees, using his agile musician's fingers to remove the thigh holster still present under her dress. 

Izzy didn't know who, between the three of them, was more pleased of this tradition. Each and every timeshe was able to get away from the Institute and join her lovers home, they took turns to divest her, reverentially separating her weapons from her body, leaving trails of kisses with each removed piece.

Once she was freed of all the objects that singled her out as a shadowhunter, Izzy would find herself cuddled in between the two men. Giving her the love, adoration and gentle touches she was taught to not expect in her life.

A softness that for all effect and purposes should be foreign and completely far from a shadowhunter's life.

A softness that she had no intention of ever losing. Izzy didn't care that most people would not understand. Not only she was not going to do her family name proud, creating alliances through marriage... After all Maryse had been very clear she was not shadowhunterish enough to ever attract a good match. But also she “lowered herself” to consort with downworlders.

What for many traditionalist was a disgrace, had proved to be over and over again one of the blessing in Izzy’s life.

And at this point she had no intention what so ever to leave her immortal lovers.

It had actually taken quite the combined effort from the two vampires to convince her that this might work.

After all, for years, Izzy had taken pride in her freedom. So it was understandable, that initially the thought of starting a relationship, not with one, but two other people sounded terrifying.

However, once she realised that there was no competition to be had, that each one in their relationship was actually free and able to love in their own way without judgement nor recriminations. That was a liberating discovery...

While Raphael was not repulsed by the sex, he wasn't exactly as eager, or even interested as Simon or Isabelle herself. He was more likely to show his love through meaningful gestures, and preparing delicious food. And wasn’t that surprising that one of the best cook Izzy knew was actually someone who wasn’t able to eat the food they made.

In fact, the first time Izzy discovered Raphael was actually a better cook than her, she was shocked and completely speechless. It didn't help when Simon was basically laughing his ass off because of it... It wasn't her fault she managed to have more flour all around the kitchen and on her own person than in the bowl... And definitively she had not almost set the meat loft on fire in the oven. Thank you very much.

Alec had never complained about her cooking, and she could eat it the food she made just fine...

When Raphael took her still covered in flour face in his hands, placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and whispered lovingly "Mio amor, let me cook for you tonight. Stay here with me if you wish, but let me feed you like the queen you are. I know it's not much and it has been ages since I actually managed to taste them, but I've a family recipe I'd wish to share with you."

She was so surprised at that point. Simon, who had stopped laughing as soon as Raphael started talking, was suddenly behind Izzy. He took her into a loving embrace from behind. Simon rested his head on her shoulder and raised an hand to caress her cheek murmuring softly into her ear "I've never had the fortune to actually being able to taste them, but the smell was fantastic, I'm sure you'll love it"

The memory was one of the first she ever made of her lovers. One of the memories that portrayed also Simon's need for physical affection. Or even just proximity, if it was not a full formed hug then it was a caress, a massage or just even simply linking ankles together, any kind of action that would allow Simon to feel he was not alone.

Touches and trying to lift everyone's mood with an abundance of energy and never ending optimism... That was Simon’s way of loving. It was, well overwhelming at times, at least for Izzy... Probably for Raphael as well, not that the stoic main would freely openly admit such thing, but all in all Izzy believed it was entertaining and kind of sweet.

She had no idea how anyone could know soo much about pop culture, keep following so many comics and movies, and still find times for everything else, including maintaining performing gigs at the Hunter moon, and other locals. It was astonishing, and definitely something she knew she couldn’t successfully do.

Amongst her siblings, Izzy was probably the one more connected and fascinated with the mundanes’ realities and technologies. Maybe it was because of her own field of specialization, and the fact that mundanes managed to invent and use technologies that the Clave could only still dream of, or pressing harder to deem them forbidden. Thanks to all the innovations Alec introduced at the Institute during the years, she had the pleasure to work in a lab that had the best equipment that both the mundane and the shadow world could offer...

Despite all that, Izzy was barely able to keep up with all the things Simon talked about. What she loved about him, was the fact that he never actually got mad when neither her nor Raphael understood what Simon was talking about. In such cases instead, Simon would soddenly claim both Raphael and Izzy absolutely needed to see or hear whatever he was referencing. Simon demonstrated a surprisingly amount of tact, always making sure to raise up the suggestion when they had the time and were in the mood to actually enjoy it.

Some times they would go into late night screening or soirees for theatre plays. Other times it would be a rented or downloaded film in their living room cuddled together on their couch. Most of the times Izzy found herself between the two men. That was unless one of them needed to be in that place, feeling all their shared love surround them. Or on those evenings when Izzy needed to reassure herself that this was not a dream.

That all three of them were, safe, sound and still alive, or in the case of the two vampires, as alive as they usually were... It wasn't often, but on those times, Izzy’s softer protective instincts were stronger and showed up in the constant need of reassuring touches, keeping them into her visual field.And frequently asking for vocal confirmation about their presence and wellbeing.

She knew she was probably a tad bit on the too clinging side, and yet neither Simon nor Raphael even blinked at her behavior.They simply let her do what she needed, showing her they were still there, that she was loved and accepted, even her flaws.

Feeling how much she was loved, knowing that every day she walked out to patrol the city they were protecting, could have been the last time she would see her lovers, it was a bitter pill to swallow.

But Izzy knew she wouldn't change the situation she was in for anything in the world. That was because, in the end she couldn’t ask for anything better. No matter the amount scares they gave to each other. Or the looming dark cloud of her own mortality hanging in their future. Not even the knowledge that at some point in her future she would have to choose whether her love for her job as shadowhunter was bigger than her desire to stay with her lovers. For her position was allowing Izzy to bring new innovations, on top of proving her brilliance, at the service of the Clave, trying to build a better future for the next generation. Not even all that was enough to scare her away from he happiness she found in such unexpected place.

One day she would have to decide whether losing all that she had been her all life, losing all traces that made her a shadowhunter, to be at the side of her two lovers as an immortal was something she could live with...

The thought had their merits. For one it would give her the chance to be at Alec's side. She had no doubts on that, if there was a man so in love that could rewrite the laws of the universe to suit his needs, that man would be her brother Alec.

In a way that was probably her brother's plan all along. She was just being a little too slow on the intake. Alec was the strategist, he was the one coming up with all their plans, their counter plans and the contingencies plans. Or more likely, rather than Izzy being slow, it was more a case of Alec being cautious and playing his cards close to his vest, while appearing to be an open book instead.

Alec had already done more than the unthinkable in regards of his relationship with Magnus. While Izzy was laying in bed, resting her head on Simon's chest her mind returned to early on in this evening. Thinking back to a story she hadn't heard in years... And yet one that she still remembered like it was yesterday...

It was basically one of the most well known stories known to Nephilims from infancy...

One repeated over and over again to ingrain into future recruits the credo that emotions are a distraction, and that shadowhunters should lead with their heads and not with their heart.

Right before laying down in their bed, Raphael had received the message that Magnus would come in the morning, after Alec left for the Institute, to hear what Izzy had to share...

She was not completely sure if it was her place or not, but she knew her brother. She loved him dearly, even if Alec was never able to chill. He kept living and doing everything like he had a switch that was always turned on. She didn’t understand why he was working non stop all the time, but she would do all she could to support him, even if it was by butting her nose in his relationship.

How Alec didn't burnout by now, after being so many years of doing this, it was a complete mystery to Izzy. One that she was nowhere close to understand, but that didn't mean she wouldn't at least try to make her brother’s life easier. 

And if that took the form of taking to the side Magnus and sharing all the details that Alec had conveniently forgot to mention then she would do it. She was not going to wait for other less polite people to butt into their business, should the hickeys become widespread knowledge...

Izzy wasn't sure exactly how much in contact Magnus had been in his life with other shadowhunters. She was pretty sure that children's bed time stories certainly wasn't the kind of topic that would have been shared with a downworlder in the years before the accords... If she was completely honest with herself she was pretty sure even nowadays, such knowledge would not have been considered something appropriate nor relevant enough to be shared with downworlders...

Or maybe it was actually more a matter of not revealing how some prejudices were fed to the new generations...

She had learnt in the years growing up, that she was very lucky woman. Alec always made sure to give her positive reinforcement, he had never " _put her in her place_ ". Like some of the more traditional faction would have expected, from a female member of an old family line like the Lightwoods, a family that could still trace their origins back to the original twelve...

No, as far as nephilim's custom and traditions went, she should have been more docile and deferential to the males, it certainly wasn't considered appropriate for her to be able to fight in seven inches heels, even less so for them to be stilettos...

She needed Magnus to understand. To be conscious of the meaning and the kind of magnitude had that apparently simple, whimsical and romantic gesture Alec offered to him. And if she knew her brother, like she was sure she did, it was an almost apology and a clear declaration. Likely in lieu of the wedding that had not happened yet, the wedding that everyone in the local shadow world, and back in Idris, was wondering and gossipping about.

If Izzy knew her brother, this was a very deliberate move, especially considering where he was wearing Magnus's mark... In plain view, for all to see, Alec was dealing with the upper crust society of Idris a lot more, now that the new trainees were present at the Institute...

Izzy was so proud of him, Alec might have been the quietest amongst them all. For years she was convinced her brother never walked away from the narrow and straight path the Clave demanded from everyone...

And yet, every single time Alec made a statement, it was always ginormous. Quietly done, as if stating facts to children: the sun raise in the east, the mundanes needs to be kept blissfully ignorant about the shadow world, and Alec Lightwood never directly said Fuck You to the Clave and to the majority of the Nephilim most sexist and raciest traditions, while he never took part in them and openly disagreed with such notions. Alec was able to walk the line between doing what the law asked and what was right. Not bowing to absurd demands, no matter from who those demands came from.

Once Izzy was able to see what her big brother was doing, she vowed to herself that she would do her best to support him...

The Clave was not yet allowing Alec to marry as he should, in gold, giving him and his chosen partner, all the privileges granted to any other Head of the Institute couple. For years the excuse was citing that any and all restriction to Alec’s powers were dependent the fact that he was just an acting Head. But now that he had been formally installed, it was just old prejudices and racisms against downworlders preventing the marriage.

In a way she was wondering how Magnus would deal with the revelation... Would he understand the huge deal that such subtle and subversive declaration could cause? Would he understand that some of those who were wanting and waiting to see Alec fail, would find fault in it? How some people could think of using it as an ammunition against Alec's person in prims, on top of his ideals and politics...

She was worried about the future that was crawling inexorably toward her with every passing minute. As all those worrisome thoughts clogged her mind she suddenly felt Raphael kissing her neck and nuzzling lovingly against her skin

"It can wait tomorrow mio amor, We'll be there with you, no matter how bad it's going to be. There's no need for you to worry about it right now, just close your eyes and concentrate on the here and now, for you're here with us." Izzy sighed softly closing her eyes, as she enjoyed feeling the presence of Raphael behind her and Simon curling in front of her, gently snoring already while being her little spoon, his back pressed against her body while being securely held in her arms.

The sleep that felt so out of reach before gently came and took Izzy with it, faster and more subtly than she would ever thought possible... Then again it was almost a well proved fact, that once Raphael declared them ready to sleep, inevitably they would fall asleep...

If she didn't knew better, Izzy would almost be willing to bet this to be the effect of an encanto order. Though Raphael was too much a supporter of free will to ever do that to his loved ones. Certainly not on a regular basis as it was happening. She was sure that all three of them were more than willing to cross many lines to protect their loved ones.

Izzy was surprised that Raphael’s quarters had become their home as soon as she started spending the night in there. She was amazed to see how easy the transaction seemed to be. It felt like they just clicked, as it became their space rather than just Raphael's apartment. Magnus was invited to portal on the lobby and knock instead of simply portalling inside Raphael's home like it has been for years, maybe decades...

Izzy found the attention heartwarming and sweet. It was a courtesy that for shadowhunters was very much foreign. Traditionally there was no space for privacy within an Institute. Where any of the higher ups in the chain of command couldn’t and wouldn’t waste time just to be announced. Having a place where one could be safe and away from it all was not something generally granted. Usually only the highest ranking guests would be offered that level of deference.

And yet it was another thing her brother made sure each one of them had... Maintaining the lack of body shame typical of all shadowhunters, but the enforced rule that one's quarters or room was a personal safe heaven. The one place that shouldn't be invaded without previous permission, short of an all hands on deck kind of emergency. And only if that was absolutely needed, or if a different still very grave emergency couldn't be handled by the proper chain of command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we reach the first end, I’m so glad you choose to bear ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ me till the end, as usual things will get longer and longer as chapters goes.
> 
> Hope you had as much fun reading as I had writing it.


	2. As the Story goes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words to describe how precious I found your support and your comments. I truly appreciated the time and energy it does take even to leave a single <3  
> Even if I’ve not come around yet to thank you personally, please know I see and am warmed with every little thing.
> 
> This is the last chapter where you’ll get to see the Raphael/Izzy/Simon interactions. Worry not there’re about another ~15k-ish left of this story... I do hope that will be enough Magnus/Alec/Malec centered action to make it up for the introduction.
> 
> Fair warning the sexism and discrimination in _The Story_ is quite heavy handed, it is done on purpose and it has it’s reasons to be, remember the main theme of the whole series this far is on miscommunications... After editing once more I did update the tags accordingly, because I am still human and like everyone else prone to make mistakes with the writings on the tin...
> 
> Also you’ve all be very kind and considerate, and this is not a reaction to what anyone has written this far, but given the abundance of not politically correct themes in here and from now on, I’d like to issue one small gentle reminder:  
> as an author I like to play and write about many kind of believes. It doesn’t have to mean I subscribe to any or all of them. I might or not decide to put my own belief into a character’s mouth or head.  
> You might agree or disagree with the belief itself, on how I wrote the story, just always try to be respectful when expressing your opinion. 
> 
> If you wouldn’t dare to talk to your mother the way you’re writing your comment, or wouldn’t like to be at the receiving end of such worded message then it is a good indication you are not being respectful.
> 
> is a picture of my age... You can try to guess just how old fashioned I am.
> 
> Remember that ultimately, as a reader, you have the power to push both the back and x button in your browser. This is not schoolwork, mandatory reading, or work related documentation that you cannot avoid reading.  
> No dime will reach your pockets for reading my stories, in the same way no dime fed my wallet for writing them. We are here to have a good time and have stories being told. Nothing more, nothing less.
> 
> Be in charge of your own story, and remember to keep yourself safe.
> 
> And here’s how _The Story_ goes...

The next morning Magnus knocked at their door at a respectable time. Making Isabelle wondering whether he had been considerate toward her lovers and herself, or if Alec had actually taken few hours for himself and spent them with Magnus before leaving for the Institute. Upon watching the soft smile on Magnus's lips, how relaxed he looked, shoulders not slouched but certainly not tense either, she believed she had her answer... Taking further note of how every single step Magnus took was short and deliberate. For those knowing him, Magnus looked very much aware of how he moved, especially as he sat. Seeing all those little signs made Izzy’s smile bigger, leading her to believe that indeed Alec was finally taking some pages out of her and Jace’s books. Making some time for himself and his partner, enjoying every second of it leaving the work at the door.

Magnus turned toward Izzy, he was still smiling but had an eyebrow raised in curiosity “Dear Isabelle, not that I do not love being summoned by my favourite Lightwood’s woman, but my sweet boy made it sound like something grim was awaiting for me in here. On the bright side I do not see any grim situation requiring my usual brand of help. Care to enlighten me in on what I’m missing?”

During his last words Magnus twirled his fingers and summoned a drink for himself. Then making himself at home he raised the glass he asked lightly. “Shall I offer you one as well as you fill me in on what’s going on? And why exactly I’m here?”

Izzy was the first to shake her head in a negative manner, Raphael and Simon joining in soon after. She pointed to Magnus’s wrist with one of her still perfectly manicured fingers “Do you know what that is?”

Magnus smiled coyly at her as he replied “Considering I was there when your brother placed it, Isabelle, I’m pretty sure I do know it is a hickey.”

Izzy snorted, a smile forming on her lips as part of the tension left her body. Maybe Magnus could take this, maybe the situation was not as grim as she was fearing...

Raphael on the other hand was neither as amused nor as impressed. “Considering your age Magnus, I’d be more worried if you couldn’t tell what an hickey looks like...”

Magnus’s only response was raising his free hand to his chest, acting as if his feeling had been wounded, deeply. A playfully affronted look firmly in place as he quickly hid his teasing smile behind the pretense of drinking.

To someone not really knowing Simon, it might have seemed weird that he kept silent this far. He was simply offering quiet support, Izzy knew better than be surprised of this behavior, so she smiled in his direction before focusing back on Magnus. She was grateful for the moment of levity. It made easier approaching the heavy subject ahead.

“You’re being cute. But it was a serious question Magnus, how much do you know about it? Like, do you know what happens in the story?”

Magnus actually took a sip of his drink this time, taking a moment to collect his thoughts before answering. “Alec told me that it was from a bedtime story in Nephilim’s culture. About lovers who were into a not approved relationship. Before the Lady was to be married off they exchanged marks. One easily hidden for her knight, on his wrist. One visible on her hand on the ring finger. Then they separated as the Lady goes to do her duty for family.”

Izzy nodded slowly, waiting for few moments for Magnus to continue, silently praying that Magnus would, could continue... Despite suspecting already that that was not going to be the case.

As the silence stretched, she found herself sighing loudly, attracting all the attention to herself. “You don’t know how the rest of the story goes, do you?”

Magnus frowned confused, a dreadful feeling raising in his chest, wondering if he was missing some terrible details that would completely change his view of the world. “The way Alec said it it ended with the Lady getting married for the sake of an alliance decided by the family, while silently and defiant wearing the clear fuck you mark on her finger”

Izzy groaned and took her face in her hands, massaging her scalp gently before running her fingers through her hair. Trying to both compose and fortify herself.

“And that is all you know about the story?” The darkening look on Magnus’s face was enough to make Izzy realise that she didn’t manage to keep the pleading out of her question completely, if at all.

Magnus looked seriously at Isabelle, his voice was flat from any intonation and deadly quiet in the still room. His tone was inscrutable to Izzy, she never heard it before from him. The question deceptively simple, barely above a whisper. “Isabelle, how much of the story is missing from what I know?”

Izzy tensed, reminding herself that things were as she suspected, and she was doing this for her brother. Gathering her courage she murmured softly. “Quite enough...” At her answer Magnus’s body tensed as well, his eyes flashing as his glamour flickered briefly. It wasn’t exactly a threatening view, but it was enough to put Raphael on edge and ready for action. As the tension rose into the room, Simon, apparently unaffected by it all, did what he always did best and diffused the situation with a well landed line. “Does that mean it’s story time now? Should I go grab some hot coco for everyone then?”

As warmth swept back into the room, the easiness from before returning, Magnus turned a playful half teasing smile at Simon and asked with mirth “Salomon, you have a warlock here who could conjure that in a matter of second and still you want to make drinks before story time?”

Raphael growled at the clearly fake mistake about Simon’s name, while Simon himself simply shrugged at what by now he believed to be an old inside and recurring joke. He smiled and started explaining himself and his reasoning as he rose to proceed transforming his words into actions “You’re still a guest in our home, it would be pretty rude offering something and then expect you to magic it in. Wouldn’t it?”

Magnus chuckled softly, touched by the small gesture betraying a consideration for his own comfort that he was unaccustomed to receive, even from Alexander, who this far had been one of the most attentive and considerate people in his life. Waving his hand in a quick precise gesture he summoned a refill for himself and three mugs on the table for his hosts. Then to hide exactly how touched and grateful he was for the kindness shown, he carefully avoided answering the question. Instead he diverted everyone’s attention back to the story. “It’s not a problem Samuel, I’ve the feeling we’ll need something to hold onto anyway. Dear Isabelle, the floor is yours... You have a pretty attentive audience today.”

Izzy smiled inhaling the sweet scent of the luxurious hot chocolate Magnus conjured in her mug, she could distinguish the smell of high quality cocoa and the faint presence of orange zests, if this were the things Alec was getting accustomed having nowadays, it was no longer such a surprise that he _had to_ keep such a highly packed training schedule...

Seeing all eyes on her she takes a deep breath and began to talk “First of all please remember this is a children bedtime tale. It was intended and always told to young impressionable minds... And second, please be aware that while I do know how this story goes, Alec made sure those were not the kind of bedtime stories we had growing up. He had to make sure that we knew what to expect from the people coming to the Institute. No matter if they were from Idris or other Institutes it was an almost certainty that they’d all had traditional upbringings. He needed us to understand just how non traditionally we had been raised... Before we took things too far for him to being able to cover, excuse or justify in front of others.”

Izzy took the chance to buy herself few more seconds, letting her gaze travelling through the room. She observed Simon’s confusion at her declaration. Raphael’s hand had involuntary tightened its grip on her leg for a moment, the squeeze was still gentle but completely unexpected. However, it was Magnus’s reaction she wanted to gauge the most. And what she saw, she wasn’t sure how to take. She saw his eye darkening at her mentioning their upbringings. The reasons behind the calm fury that flashed in them were a mystery to her. And more importantly simply a cause for distraction in the already difficult task she had.

“You’ve got the outline of the beginning of the story right. Here’s how the story goes. Since the time of Jonathan Shadowhunter there were twelve families with close ties in blood and alliance to the will of the Angels. They were not exactly royalty, there is no such thing among shadowhunters, but the old blood of the twelve does carry a stronger connection to the Angels than most. So it is very important to make sure the bloodlines carry on.”

She looked around, Simon had tucked himself under a blanket, curled on his armchair, Raphael was still keeping one of his hands on her knee, offering silent support with his calming presence. And Magnus, he looked deceptively calm, listening attentively to her narration as she continued.

“At one time, one of those old families had one daughter as heiress. Her duty was to carry on their holy bloodline, making sure the Angels’ gift would keep carry on to the next generations of shadowhunters. However she was, like most women are, prone to follow her heart rather than her mind. And while that is the reasons why the Angel gave them the strength to endure the raising of nephilim children with the compassion of the Angels."

Magnus wasn’t the only one having a hard time reigning in the snort at the mention of compassion. His mind wandering back at all those centuries of prejudice and cruelty perpetuated by shadowhunters toward downworlders... Izzy had a small sad smile on her lips, despite the abrupt interruption she nodded knowingly, shrugging her shoulders at the flash of guilt on Magnus’s eyes. She could easily guess exactly where Magnus was coming from... No other comment was made on that point, she offered a small apologetical smile as she continued the narration.

"It is also one of the reasons why women could not be trusted to lead alone, and require a strong partner to help them walk the path the Angels intended for shadowhunters to follow... Like many before her, she fell in love with a man who was not suited for neither her rank nor to carry on the duty of an old family descendant. She believed to love this man so much, that for a while she opposed all and any other suitable match the family proposed for her. Despite the many possible choices presented she kept refusing, breaking alliances and burning through favours and connections even faster than wildfyre could. The family was rightfully worried, that no one would be left, who'd marry such a difficult woman. But she did not care for her family name nor their honour, she insisted on being selfish raising her own desire above her duty, considering her emotions more important than her family and all they stood for. "

Izzy took another sip of her still pleasantly hot chocolate, taking furtive glances at Raphael tense body beside her. Simon was giving her his whole attention, refraining from commenting until the end. She was very grateful for their support, for the story was one she always felt was unfairly biased... It was also one of the reasons why she worked so hard to achieve her position. To be the one promoting change, and Alec, he was the only reason why her achievement and innovations were clearly credited in her name, rather than being submitted for posterity only by surname. As tradition would have mandate, to raise above others the family’s name.

"Ultimately, her father took the situation in his hand. He arranged a decent match, despite all the better ones not being an option any longer. He informed her that she was expected to to show up punctual at the ceremony, and not to dare cause a bigger scene than what she was already did. That was unless she really wanted to lose her name and marks. Leavingher siblings to pay the price of such disgrace. When she showed up the whole family was feeling relieved. That until the time she was in her position, her hand already bearing a mark, one clearly not placed upon her skin by her future husband. The only thing that saved her, from being repudiated from the family right there and then was the fact that it was not a wedding rune, merely a mark. Her father promised to seek retribution for his daughter's indiscretion with the lover. Her future husband was kind to her in the face of such affront. Instead of calling off the wedding, as it would have been well within his rights. He gave her a new name and a new family. He placed the most precious and largest ring on her finger. To hide from all her shame, and give her a reminder of who she should owe her gratitude to. Who she should held into her thoughts.”

Izzy needed to check on her audience, the indignation on all three men made her sympathise with their cringing. It was still difficult for her as well to narrate this story with the stoic detached tone required for the message to be carried on. A message she was very grateful Alec never tried to impose on her or pass to her siblings. She pushed long forgotten memories back in favour of continuing the narration. Squashing down for later the fear of having to defend Alec’s past actions.

“Her new husband was however unable to truly depend on her assistance as his position would have required. She had let her emotions cloud her judgement, she allowed frivolous sentiments get in the way of her duty. And she had persisted in doing so when she never revealed that her lover had not shared her same mark on the hand. Nor had he been given one on the heart, as her family briefly was afraid of. The one thing they all were relieved about was that, at least, despite their emotions getting the best of both lovers, there had been enough decency in the indecent act to not make a mockery of the sacred wedded union...”

Simon, clearly engrossed in the story, was finding difficult to grasp some clearly important details. Details everyone else seemed to pick up easily. And for the fist time in his life, he was feeling the weight of being both the youngest and the most ignorant one in the room, still rather clueless regarding the workings of the Shadow World despite trying his hard to learn more of the new reality we was living in. He hadn’t liked the way he got dragged into the Shadow World without a real choice on his part. He had ended up believing it was not the easiest of ways. Yet as the time passed, as he got more and more adjusted to his new life, Simon was starting to realise that he could have had it so much worse.

It was hard for him to reconcile how the beautiful, sassy and independent woman in their life, was expected to be nothing more than a docile yet strong companion. Able to perform all the same duty as a male partner, but still expected to be deferent to him. It just sounded barbarian and completely irrational. And to his surprise, for the first time, Simon could understand the downworlders general dislike for shadowhunters. But more importantly, he was able to see how some of the best things in his life, all were possible and present, solely thanks to the actions of the scary, scowling, plan-guy that was Alec Lightwood. Simon kept listening to every single word escaping Izzy’s lips, as she continued unaware of the earth shattering revelations happening inside Simon’s mind.

“She took the name of her lover to the grave. He was never discovered, for no one ever thought of checking the man's right wrist. The Angels however never forgave the disgrace she brought upon her family's name. Nor forgot the disservice she provoked to future generations. And because of her act of rebellion, the Angels decided to start punishing those who'd put their own desires above the Angel's will. The Angels declared her family’s blood unworthy of their gifts. And that is the reason why nowadays shadowhunters have largely lost access to the gifts the Angels granted to the original twelve. It is however said that The Angels are merciful and work in mysterious way. As they punished her and her progeny, they also granted the hope that once the shadowhunters as whole would return to fulfil the Angels' will, the gifts removed would be returned to newer generations. This is the reasons why it's so important to remember that we rules with our heads and not with our hearts. The Angels always keep their words, and to gain back what was once lost, we all need to carry ourselves in the conduct the Angels would deem appropriate."

Izzy stopped having reached the end of the story, she looked around the room to gauge the others reactions. Simon was frowning hard, biting his lips to the point of drawing blood. Unusual as that was, what was even more unnerving for Isabelle was Raphael's stillness, his eyes focused like lasers on Magnus, monitoring any small movement, almost with feral attention. As if he was waiting for any possible sign that could indicate danger from Magnus’s reaction, after hearing the complete unadulterated version of the story that had seemed to hold a fonder meaning to him.

It was at that point that she could actually take notice of the rage that was radiating from Magnus. It was very cold, tangible and _real_. Even without any kind of supernatural assistance in sensing it, it was the kind of rage that would roll of in continuous waves, that could be felt almost on a physical level. Izzy had never seen something like that before. And for a millisecond she worried for her brother, was that rage directed at him? At her?

On the other hand this absolute control even when fury was setting Magnus's eyes ablaze reminded Izzy of Alec, always in control, always able to keep the destructive monster reined in until he could safely let it go.

Seeing Magnus this raw yet still in clear control of himself made Izzy feel privileged and humbled. Despite the always cheerful, friendly, and at time overly flirtatious image Magnus projected at all times, this was the first time she saw the man who managed to capture her brother’s attention and interest. For she had no doubt Alec was a lot more familiar of this unfiltered version of Magnus than she would ever dream to be. Or if she was completely honest, that she probably would be comfortable to.

All that was perfectly fine with her, she was more than happy to leave it all into her brother's capable hands.

“While I’m glad that you had not this kind of nightmare inducing narrative as bedtime story. Why on earth did Alec think it was a good idea for you to being told it in the first place? I mean how could you even recall something so horrible so well? Just how many times were you told it?”

Simon’s words broke the tension and stillness of the room, forcing Izzy to blink before she could formulate an answer to his question. In fact she had to spend almost a whole minute thinking back on his words before she could recall them.

Izzy looked gently at Simon, shaking her head fondly at his indignation on her behalf. “Si, Alec told the story only once, but it stuck with me. And I had needed to hear it at that time. You have to understand this, all nephilim children were being raised hearing that story over and over and over. Jace and me, for different reasons, had never hear it before the time Alec took us aside as part of our punishment. Consider this: before Jace came to us he had not much space for fairytales in his life. And for obvious reasons Alec didn’t want me to grow up thinking this was the ideal behaviour I should aspire for. However, after a couple of years that Jace had been with us we started to receive visitors from Idris and other Institutes. A bunch of snotty kids to be honest, and they were always badmouthing our brother. Sprouting nonsense about their own superior training and what not. So at one time Jace and me decided to take them down a few pegs and prove they were just full of bullshit.”

Izzy smirked, her eyes full of mischief as she gave out the details of youthful retribution toward jackass who clearly had deserved it. “ We had some verbal confrontation, which had resulted in a few scuffles. But that time they went too far, Alec was already doing more than any other twelve years old should have. And this bunch of jerks were complaining nonstop, including on the fact he was certainly not doing a great job in raising us. That he was weak, and so were we… Needless to say such attack couldn’t have been left unchallenged. And hey, if they really were much better than us, then they would have had no problem figuring out their food and bed linens had been tampered with, right?”

That provoked a chuckle from Raphael, his eyes shiny with understanding and curiosity. After all he knew already at least half part of the story. It was pleasant to discover and being told the other half of it, to have a glimpse of deadly childlike innocence. A faithful portrait of how even as children, nephilim could be lethal without real malice. With a smile now on his lips Raphael simply had to ask how the story featured in that anecdote. “And how was telling you a bedtime story part of a punishment exactly?”

Izzy looked down a her hands as she shrugged lightly her shoulders. “It was part of a lecture, he really wanted us to understand where the others were coming from. And how he expected better from us, for having had the luxury of a different upbringing. One that gave us more freedom due to our lack of Institute touring. And a more friendly exposure to downworlders and mundanes alike. Alec also wanted to drill into our heads that to break a rule or change a tradition one has to know them. Know what it is believed as universally acknowledged, keep the good parts and then proceed to change the rest.”

Everyone in the room could actually agree with that logic. It was sound, cautious, and promoted an all around better world that would not forget where it came from while still advancing into the future. Yes, Raphael could see how a young man, would consider making his charges sitting through such lecture enough of a punishment. Especially if one was to take in account how energetic and unable to stay still nephilim children actually were.

Izzy smirked at Raphael’s understanding expression before quipping playfully “It was torture I tell you. He kept insisting there were things worth saving in the story… The fact that it was connected to the memory, of that bunch of ass hats having to run to the bathroom every ten to fifteen minutes for three days straight, well it did help with remembering the story… Also no one was able to prove it was us, but we all were being scolded regardless… How could I ever forget such a brilliant result? It was a great test run for a new substance I was working for one of my classes… And it didn’t leave any visible trace in the exams and test that were taken… Truly one of my best experiments to this day, all things considered.”

Magnus was certainly looking a lot calmer than before. While he had never lost control of himself nor of his magic, his movements looked stiffer, more calculated than ever before as he commented airily, counting on his fingers everything as he listed it.

"Let me recap to see if I did understood correctly. So that I can properly have a talk with Alexander on the matter once I return home. The Lady of the story sacrificed herself for her lover, keeping quiet about his name. She bore alone, the infamy of being disgraced in the eyes of her family, her future husband and society in general. Yet she walked in and got married to another because she had been blackmailed. And the whole point of the story was to make sure young shadowhunters would never do such a foolish thing as considering their emotions something to keep in consideration? Am I missing something from that delightful tale?"

Magnus took another long sip of his drink, managing to almost finish it, with the poise of a gentleman of old times. He certainly managed to not look as much fraying at the edges as his caustic tone seemed to indicate... Isabelle had not a clue exactly what was pissing off Magnus, nor what might be the detail that was rubbing him the wrong way.

Still she did realise she was probably going to suggest Alec to make today a short one. So he could try to get home as soon as possible, barring really big emergencies. End of the world kind of big, if she had any saying on the matter.

And probably she owed Alec the heads up on what she did this morning. It looked like that information was going to be needed as well, Izzy wondered if she did the right thing, but at the same time she knew it had to be done. Upon hearing, Magnus’s rings gently tapping his now empty glass, Izzy focused before answering his question.

"That's more or less it. But the one point that you really need to focus on, it's her defiant and rebellious attitude. Most of those transgressions, that made her unsuitable, could have been forgiven had she not insisted for the rest of her life, to defend her past actions. But most importantly to keep protecting her lover. Yes she bowed to the will to the family in a way that would please most. But those close to her knew, that she was still not defeated nor deferent in the way she was supposed to be..."

It was at this moment that Simon joined back the conversation, his still young age and mundane upbringing showing strongly in his innocent question."Ok while indeed the story sound like one without an happy ending and it has decidedly a scary moral to teach children. I don't get why are you all in a hissy fit about it? I mean why would any of this matter to other shadowhunters? Isn't the fact that Alec is a guy reason enough to sort of cancel all the gloom and doom of the story? It did sound very much that all of it was bad because the protagonist was a woman..."

All eyes turned to Simon, each pair bearing a different levels of shock, bafflement and surprise at his words and ingenuity. As the silence stretched on, a frown started to form on Simon's forehead... He truly didn't understand what was so bleak, nor how it connected to Malec's current situation... He also could not see how it might end up in the catastrophe Izzy seemed to be so worry about...

If that was a shadowhunter thing, how come even Raphael seemed to have such dark expression on his face? Simon wondered how, Raphael was seemingly able to see the same dark future, and possible ramifications that were apparent to both Magnus and Izzy alike... The last two of course were either raised or having had many previous encounter with the shadowhunters’ culture, so at least that he could understand... Raphael’s understanding was so much more confusing.

Despite the three of them looking grim, and in a way still shocked by Simon’s absolutely legitimate question. Unsurprisingly it was Raphael, the one who started explaining things to Simon, just like he did from the very beginning...

"No Simon, if anything it is exactly because Alec is a man that the repercussions for him could be even more grave and disastrous. He is already walking on thinner ice than most seem to realise. In openly bearing what could be considered a defiant sign of rebellion, one associated with going against all and everything shadowhunters hold dear traditionally. The head before the heart and male supremacy... Openly wearing what could be considered a female foolishness, usually forgiven to women because of their own biological nature... Well it is not good and doesn’t bode that well either. It might even be considered bad... At least as far as shadowhunters circles are involved."

Magnus looked like he had more questions now that Simon broke the ice on the subject. As Magnus had the time to sort his mind a little, after the initial wave of rage and indignation.

"Simbad is right, there are questions the story doesn't answer. Tell me Isabelle, what would have happened if her lover stepped out of the shadow to share the responsibility? What would have happened if he walked in by her side, when her presence was demanded for the ceremony?"

Izzy looked contemplative at Magnus. She tapped one finger on her lips. Considering the situation portrayed by the story, and what she knew of traditional courtships requirements.

"In that case, based on our customs and laws, the marriage would have been halted. His presence there at her side would have been taken as an open challenge for the right to stand on the groom's place. The winner would then have the right to claim her as their spouse."

Raphael who had, until this point, been able to understand all the underlying ramifications, started showing signs of confusion. Joining Simon into frowning at the shadowhunter-warlock pair. Without any apparent reason both Izzy and Magnus were grinning like cats with canaries in their paws, ready to pounce.

Simon commented salty looking partially fed up, partially unimpressed at both Izzy and Magnus. "Excuse you both. Is there any chance, you could clue in the poor vampires in the room, about what's going on, that made you both switch your tune from gothic horror movie to disney's happily ever after?"

Raphael momentarily moved his focused look on Simon himself. The one look Simon had always called and considered more a glare than an intense looking. Even the short moments under it were enough, to make Simon feel relieved when Raphael’s attention returned on studying both Izzy and Magnus as they were exchanging contemplative looks.

Magnus had raised his free hand and started tracing the border of his jaw with his thumb and his index finger. If Simon was to describe the motion he would have called it a contemplative stroking. The kind of movement he always envisioned great minds take, when thinking their next biggest ideas.

Magnus continued asking his own line of questions, completely ignoring Simon's query and Raphael inquisitive glances for the time being.

"And before walking into the ceremony and creating a scene or starting a challenge? There could have been something he could have done before it all started? What would have been required of him to show everyone he was considering the lady as more than just a lover? To announce and to show he had marriage in mind?"

Izzy looked taken aback at the questions. For the first time seeing an angle that she had never considered before, while she was consumed and filled by her indignant rage about the content of the story itself. It was something she recalled being enraged for years afterwards, not understanding why despite condemning the sexism clearly portrayed in the tale. Alec had still insisted in saying that not all of it was to be discarded, that there were some good pointers to be taken from that story. Alec had always advocated that it was good to hear everything in its entirety before deciding what to keep and what to change.

That was the reason why he fully insisted and managed to have all three of them, herself, Jace and Max, learning the proper etiquette for a a traditional courtship, amongst other cultural nephilim's traditions. Superstitions as well, because Alec knew all his siblings too well to not find a way to gain their cooperation. Alec made a game of trade to intrigue all his siblings.

For every piece of _by the book_ tradition learnt, he also offered obscure and forgotten pearls of history, or superstition long forgotten. Like how shadowhunters of old used to walk around with chalks and salt present in their hunting gear. Or how they were able to create small magical traps with those two things, to imprison demons without the aid of other technologies or a warlock's help...

Izzy thought back at all she knew, and the only thing that she could come up with,that could have made the story a completely different one, was if the Lady didn't have a lover but an intended... While it was not common, and at times it was considered a little too forward for a woman of an old family, to choose an intended or enter into a courtship without the express approval of her family. It was not completely out of the realm of possibilities. Not even at a time that was close to the time of Jonathan Shadowhunter himself...

That thought froze her on her tracks. Izzy raised both her hands to her mouth. Her eyes were tearing up as she thought of all the mean things she said to Alec back then when they were still kid. When her brother told her that the lady in the story deserved better, that her lover shouldn’t have needed her protection to begin with.

Izzy remembered getting so mad at Alec, throwing back in his face that the lady’s protection through all her life was one of the only redeeming features of the story. She had never realised before, the lack of courtship between the two was the one missing piece, that could have avoided all the tragedy the protagonist went through. If the lady’s lover had stepped up, especially in the very beginning, before her waiting for him had made her to continually refusing any other possible match.

That single action from her lover, would have prevented the horrible ending. Ending that happened only because she was pushed into a corner. Leaving the lady with the only choice of going on, accepting something she didn't want, to protect her siblings. For the only other action she would have been able to take at that point would have been to run away. Renouncing the family name and their connection, leaving the rest of her family to fix a mess she herself created...

Raphael seeing Izzy’s tears moved in a heartbeat in front of her, kneeling as he took her face in his hands. Raphael gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs, his palms a comfort on Izzy’s cheeks.

"Mio amor, what's wrong? Is there anything I could do for you? Tell me what you need and I shall provide it."

Izzy shook her head, her voice leaving her throat as a broken whisper "Oh Alec.."

So many thing started to make sense for her now. A small part of Izzy felt guilty for all the trouble she had caused her brother. While all Alec was trying to do back then was his best. Trying to be everything at once: an older brother and the parental figures none of them would otherwise had. Alec taught and gave her things she grew to relay on. Things she suspected, as the years passed by, that he probably never had directed at himself.

Things he probably had wished for and tried to give them. No matter how complicated, or bratty and misbehaving she and Jace managed to get. Things so easily taken for granted: privacy, acceptance, love, softness, time, affection, positive reinforcement, encouragement, support. All things that were so far away from other shadowhunters’ realities that it was even a miracle in itself how Alec even knew of their existence, even less how to offer them to others…

Magnus offered her a tissue, which Izzy took with a grateful watery smile as she nodded slowly both in thanks and determination. She looked at Magnus in the eyes and answered with complete certainty. "Yes, yes there was something her lover could have done and stopped this tragedy to become one... It would have been enough for him to offer her a boon of courtship, something physical and visible to all, that she was already someone's intended."

Simon, who was listening attentively, kept a little bit of distance to not making Izzy feel crowded. Wondering if that information could be useful in their situation, he asked curiously and intrigued by the possibility.

"Like a promise ring?" His words captured the attention of all the others in the room. Allthree of them sharing an equally confused expression which was returned with an equally unimpressed look on Simon's face "You know, the kind of rings that young people give to their still young partners with the promise that one day they will pop the question and upgrade the promise ring to be an engagement ring instead...? Come on, it is the very basis of any young adults romance... I can’t believe you all, in all this time what have you used your TVs for???”

Izzy chuckled softly at the clear duh she could hear in her lover's voice. However, Simon’s sense of survival was making an unexpected and surprising appearance. As it took the form of the self restrain needed and shown, in avoiding voicing out load Simon’s own thoughts on the matter.

"Yes Simon, I suppose you could consider it something along those lines. Our culture doesn’t have anything of the sort to be honest. One thing anyone has to concede is that Nephilim live hard and fast… And well, as Raphael had already mentioned, us Lightwoods had a very different upbringing. Usually it would be pretty much expected by now, for at least one of us, to be married and with one child or two. Especially the firstborn, namely the heir of the family."

Magnus was unconsciously tapping his fingers against his leg, clearly thinking up the rest of his questions. Once he started asking what was on his mind again, looking contemplative at Simon and giving a brief approving nod at Simon’s direction. "So, as Spencer there said, would a ring actually work as courtship boon? Or is that a mundane thing? I thought only family rings were supposed to count… And only if given during the ceremony?"

Izzy shook her head once more and cleared her throat. Magnus’s question was legit, but the answer was not as simple or as straightforward as it could have appeared. "Well it's sort of a little more complicated than that. For one the family ring is usually given to the firstborn, to the heir of the family, as an offering to give to their chosen spouse as a way to welcome them into the new family. To let everyone see who their intended is... So Alec could do it, but the moment he'd take such action the wedding would be expected within less than a fortnight."

Simon whistled from his armchair "Ain't that a tiny bit fast? Even for fast paced, that seems a pretty short engagement…" Raphael snorted in laugh at Simon's words, and managed to answer the question way before anyone else had the chance to open their mouths. "What did you expect when Isabelle mentioned that Shadowhunters live fast paced lives? No one was kidding, about the fact Nephilims do tend to die young. It would only make sense under that lens, that they’d get married and have children early on in life. Consider this, if their life expectancy doesn't normally reach forty, reaching twenty four without having children or at least being married does sound unusual."

Simon looked shocked, as if the amount and the kind of information he just received was completely new and a surprise. He leaned back into his seat and looked worriedly at Izzy, who simply smiled at him and shook her head before continuing, mirth still in her voice. Her eyes still looking kind and sort of apologetically at Magnus.

"I suppose that's the one reason why Alec had not offered you the family ring yet Magnus. But here's the trick. All the family ring business is very much connected to the old families… Like the Lightwoods are. And the heirs… Which Alec is. So he can't offer you a ring. No without raising questions and gossip as to why he has not offered you the family ring, and the consequent marriage. It is evident, even to me, that such action would be a political minefield that could blow up into a big incident. One, no one wants to see."

Magnus continued with a very satisfied grin, looking like he might have figured things out "But is there something preventing me to offering him a ring to wear?" Izzy was smiling brilliantly at Magnus, as she shook her head once more to confirm her negative answer. However the sound of a clearing throat interrupted their triumphant moment. It was Raphael looking unimpressed at Magnus, in a manner that seemed to imply that Magnus should knew better than let his mind wander far enough to forget who he was for the downworld and the warlocks.

As if he had been cued in by a signal, Simon quipped up with another thought provoking question "Are there any warlocks’ traditions that are similar to the family rings? Or even the engagement ring? Do you have the equivalent of the promise ring?"

That barrel of questions was met with an hard glare and a frown on Magnus's part, and a very satisfied grin followed by an approving nod by Raphael.

Looking innocently oblivious to the reason why Magnus was throwing daggers at him, Simon continued asking his questions unfazed. "What did I do to deserve being repeatedly stabbed by such an hard glare? I mean, I thought that with you constantly wearing so many rings there might have been a similar tradition in warlock culture."

Magnus pressed his lips together and answered with clipped words, his unglamoured eyes now focused on Raphael indignantly."Indeed there're similar customs among my people Silas, as Raphael nicely glared at me in reminder. As for my own position, lets just say that it would be even more an uproar if I disregarded any other customs myself… No, if we want to have a smoother sailing in the future, certain things needs to happen properly and as tradition dictates."

Isabelle's face fell as her mouth opened up forming an o, as a displeased sound passed her lips before looking at Magnus in contrition. "I’m so sorry Magnus. I didn't even think about it. There must be probably old traditions you should have respected as well, not just Alec... Sorry for not thinking about that sooner."

Magnus waved his hand dismissively, it wasn’t Isabelle fault after all. He raised and started pacing slowly into the room. He stopped a couple of times, looking like he was about to ask a question. Before letting his eyes wander around the others in the room and resuming his silent pacing.

Magnus repeated the whole scene two more times before Raphael spoke deadpanned "Papa, if you're not going to ask whatever it is on your mind, then I'd love to return to bed and get some sleep so I can be productive tonight... And I would also appreciate some alone time with my lovers before then. So either get the words out of your mouth or get yourself out of my apartment."

The words sounded hard and harsh. However the worry in Raphael’s eyes, made it clear to Magnus that it was an action born out of care rather than spite. Raphael patted his leg in invitation while looking at Simon as he waited patiently for Magnus to make up his mind.

Simon crumbled under the pressure of the offer and giggled in a way Magnus had never seen nor heard before coming from the young vampire. Magnus looked as Simon walked across the room and gracefully sat on the carpet, letting his legs slip between Izzy’s as he rest his head on Raphael’s tights.

Izzy curled closer to Raphael, completing the picture. Magnus looked at them and smiled shaking his head. He had already imposed on the trio long enough.

Even his own questions were not completely formed in his head, so many details and possibilities to consider. He needed to figure out what to do.

Without wasting any more time he raised his hands and formed a portal before calling out a quick “Thank you for your hospitality and your time. I clearly needed to hear that and I’m glad you made sure to inform me Isabelle. My sweet boy, I’ll leave you to enjoy the remaining of your free time. Thanks for having me over.”

Said that, Magnus walked into the portal and stepped inside the loft. He had a lot of careful planning to do. And, not that he would openly admit it to anyone, but he also had some tomes and books to consult before he could confront Alexander on the subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ hug for reaching the end of this part. Next time, more angst to come, but I do promise a happier ending.
> 
> I hope you’ve enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Till next time, take care.


	3. Into Magnus’s troubled mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the longest night of the year start, a candle will be lit and burn until the new day will come.  
> To help pass the time, more story to be told.
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy the ride.

Searching amongst the books in the loft’s library ended up being a harder task than Magnus initially believed it would be.

After what felt like many hours, passed reviewing his library’s content Magnus sat on the couch trying a different approach. Unlike single paper documents, for this there was no magic that Magnus could use to pull out exactly what he needed, with nothing more than a wave of his hand.

After all old grimores were not made to make information more easily accessible. Their main objective was to record and protect a warlock’s personal work.

Magnus stopped his train of thoughts and felt foolish. Protecting, of course… Despite New York being his home for decades, the last time he even thought about love to the point he might have considered looking up again warlock courtship traditions, it had been more than a century in the past. When London, was still the place he called home and wanted it to be the location where he would be able to build and raise a family of his own.

Cursing at himself for not having thought of that before, Magnus opened a portal to his house in London. Once stepping into the one place he hadn’t been in for ages, the memories about Camille didn’t assault him as he had always feared they would. Yes he could still spot faded reminiscences of what once was, but even her name was no longer having an affect on him.

Time had indeed done its part. While there was still a bittersweet quality to them, the memories were no longer haunting Magnus. It felt like one more weight had been lifted from his mind.

That was weirdly liberating. It made space for a sense of rightfulness to pervade Magnus’s consciousness as his steps took him through the library to his studio.

From there the research was easier. Back then, when Magnus left London hoping to never set foot in the city where his love with Camille was born,he was still trying to protect his heart by locking it away.

That meant he had hidden far from view all and any kind of book, that would be even remotely loved related. It was so, that also the rather educational equivalent of the warlocks courting ritual manual, ended up sealed off inside his warlock safe. Hidden and glamoured to look like a common heavy duty steel safe.

And wasn't that some sort of poetic justice? That for Alexander, to whom he had given his heart already. Magnus would go and search for the only book in his possession that could give hims a clue on exactly what to do to make things right as far as his own culture went.

Thinking back to the trio he left behind not so long ago, Magnus was sure this was something he needed to look into. After hearing what Isabelle needed to share, even if his worries had been at least picked on. He was pretty sure that the real root of what concerned him was still not known. Magnus knew himself well enough, to know that no one in that room could get a good enough read of him. His mind had not been exposed. While that was generally a good thing, it also meant his chances of talking about the heart of the matter were slime to none. He was starting to worry he might end up reasoning his mind out, directly during the confrontation with Alexander, that was awaiting them in the near future.

The story, as twisted as it was, reeked of Clave approved propaganda. Which being a shadowhunter’s bedtime story, it completely made sense. As upsetting as it was, hearing that sexism and prejudice was being fed to young impressionable children. That was not something that could really manage to touch Magnus so deeply and on a personal level. No, the one thing that made him completely furious. To the point he knew he needed to talk things out with Alec, was that, in the complete story Isabelle shared, the lover left the lady alone. He was not at her side. Not when disgrace fell on her, nor when she bowed down to pressure and blackmail to save her family.

Why would Alexander use such terrible lovers' relationship as representation of their love?

Was Magnus still not good enough at showing Alec the working of his heart? He could have understood if they had done this just once, in the beginning. But it had became a cherished ritual between them. One that kept putting a brilliant smile on Alec's lips every morning, and flood Magnus with a sense of happiness and belonging from their bond.

There was something Magnus wasn’t understanding, and it was pure anguish. The doubts gnawing on his mind were feeding on his insecurities. He knew there wasn’t much he could do, except waiting for Alec to come home and hope their talk would clarify the situation and put Magnus’s worries to rest.

He rubbed a finger on the mark on his wrist, glad at least that he could keep the bond under wraps. Magnus counted that as a victory. He was at least able to control his side of the bond enough to not send through spikes and shards of his emotions. Or at least he hoped that whatever was passing through, wouldn’t be so strong that could make Alec worry. Despite Magnus’s frustration at himself, the bond was still so new. And Alec had the unfair advantage of over a decade of managing the parabatai bond. Magnus’s competitive side was not impressed with his own result, it had taken decades to accept certain area were not his forte. And even then he put on the effort and training to be decent enough that only a true Master of the Art could actually tell. But the whole bond business was still too new to Magnus.

He heard in the past of couples binding their minds together and being able to communicate though such bond. But even if he was able to do such thing,this explanation was something too important to be dealt from a distance. Especially when they hadn’t attempt that kind of communication in controlled conditions. And he knew Alexander. Worry would only bring in the instinct of trying all he could, to get the information on what was wrong as soon as possible.

Including trying out something that might not get worded well enough. And that would inevitably result in Magnus’s own anxiety to raise fruitlessly.

That, and well, Magnus really needed to have this talk while seeing Alexander's wings. There was good a thing, at least for Magnus personally. That was not such a good thing for Alec. They discovered it together. By keeping his wings hidden most of the time, Alec’s control on them was not on par as the control he had on the rest of his body. It was thus pretty understandable that Alec still hadn't managed to control yet their telling, and that was something Magnus was counting on.

Magnus has seen few of those tellings first hand, mainly ones he considered connected to happy reactions. Like the slight quivering Alec’s wings did when Magnus's magic was actively near Alexander, caressing his skin.

Or the stiffled twitches betraying Alexander’s true feelings about a situation, like when he was trying to pretend to be upset about something, while secretly enjoying it. Usually an endearment or Magnus outdoing himself in conjuring something special after a tiring day.

Of course there were also all those mornings when Alexander didn't want to raise from the bed, despite the sun being already high and innoundating their room in warm golden rays... On those glorious mornings Magnus had the priviledge of seeing Alec in a way he was sure no one else ever had. Calling it whining, would have been a good descriptor for anyone else. But about Alexander, who was balancing with his hands and had on his shoulder more than anyone should ever be asked to have...

On him the right world coming to mind was indulging. Indulging on vocalizing the soft displeased groans. The curling of his wings to create a spot of darkness to hide into. Searching for few more minutes there, in their bed, sleeping or just snuggling in the place that housed warm and languid touches, and nightmare free slumbers.

Magnus knew that Alexander never before had the priviledge of indulging, nephilim’s fast paced lifestyle and his own responsibilities made sure of that. So seeing Alec looking and acting closer to his age than ever, in a way that he was never granted before... Magnus found that amazing, a really attractive look on Alexander’s face.

They both knew that sooner or later Alec’s wings would become public knowledge, and they would then have to stay out in the open more often, especially among other downworlders. That was on of the reasons why Alexander had started to keep his wings out almost all the times once inside the loft. Alec needed to be able to know and stop all his wings’s tellings. Before they’d betray his thoughts and intention during a situation where the rest of his body wouldn’t otherwise give any indication.

It was only after that shocking and upsetting first time, when Magnus was more focused on _the presence_ of the pair wings. Half feathery, half leathery, with exposed bones wings proudly extending from Alexander’s back. That Magnus did manage, albeit later on, to tell Alexander about the fact that the wings were telegraphing pretty accurately most of Alec's thoughts and emotions.

For someone as stoic and unreadable as Alexander was in public, having a part of his body so readable was an unnecessary weakness. Especially because it was one that they could prevent. It was true they didn’t have an exact time estimation for when the wings would become public knowledge. After all it was going to happen, more likely than not, only after their wedding in gold... Still, if Alec didn't want to be an open book, and Magnus knew neither of them would want that, then Alec had to get used to control them. And not just simply forgetting they were there and hidden away.

Magnus knew he was going to mourn the day Alexander would gain complete control of his wings.

A wave of steady affection and a questioning hint of worry pervaded Magnus’s senses filling the back of his mind. That was what made Magnus realise he had relaxed the tight reign he had on the bond. That his own melancholia must have filtered to Alexander. The gentle care and unassuming probing was a balm to Magnus’s restless toughts... No, there was no way that Alexander would think of him that way, as a man capable of just letting his lover to sacrifice themselves only to stay safe.

Maybe their own story, and recent history about love affairs wasn't exactly the best showcase that Magnus was and always had been an honorable man. Despite everything else, despite the numbers painting him worse than he really was, Magnus had always been clear on what he was offering to his lovers.

And when he fell... He fell hard, fast and completely. Others might not have agreed with the reasons why he choose to lock his heart for so long. But that didn't change the fact that once he offered his heart to someone, he had always hoped and entered each relationship with the long haul in mind.

It was just his questionable luck, that no one before Alexander had ever been on the same page as him.

And no other words had ever felt more true, because had someone in his past succeeded... Then he probably wouldn't have become the man he was now. The man willing to risk it all taking his chance, with a shadowhunter of all possible choices.

And he hadn't regretted his choices for a single moment since. Not that he ever did, after all he had centuries to learn that regret was a pretty dangerous emotion. For every time he made a choice, he took the one he thought was the best, based on the knowledge he had at the time. Recriminating on how things turned out was a pointless exercise.

There was no way to accurately know the future, not even for beings as powerful as Magnus, not even for beings even more powerful than Magnus would ever be... After all, none of the fallen angels who became princes of hell were able to predict their failiure...

Reading through a tome that he had forgotten, Magnus could see some possible choices that could have been useful. If it wasn't for the fact that ironically, it was only to the fast paced shadowhunters that he and Alexander were not married...

So any sing that would portray only a courtship would be inappropriate at best, or create unnecessary confusion and grief among downworlders at worst. Even more from the other warlocks still unsure how to look at Alec, a shadowhunter who kept proving himself a trustworthy individual, and a good respectful consort.

He grumbled under his breath wondering why things were so complicated all the time, why couldn’t he get a break every once in a while.

Magnus was ready to openly growl and start reciting a rather long string of profanities. Despite his right intuition, most of the rituals and traditions he found listed into the book were for the early stages of a courtship. Things that for his position would still have been kept private and confidential until after the bonding anyway.

And while they could pretend some of those had been held privately, Magnus knew that one of the more important one, could be difficult... The bond pulsing gently in his chest reminded him that while Nephilim had magic, their race was not one to openly display it... In fact, if memory served him well shadowhunters were prohibited to use magic...

Magnus started wondering, warlocks bounded couples were rare. The increase in power a bond would give to both parties, just wasn't worth the risk of having another living soul being able to access that shared power. The amount of trust it required was enormous, one had to actually truly believe he wouldn’t get stabbed in the back, to be left as a source of power. Nor was that wise choosing to have the potentially disadvantageous of having another person as one's own weakness...

That was one of the many reasons why, those few warlocks actually deciding to go down the route of binding their magic together, would keep the early stage of the courtship mostly private. So most of the initial signs would be easily disguised, and past history of secretiveness was why it had not been a problem for Magnus to suddely have a consort, even a shadowhunter one, without anyone else be the wiser... Or daring to raise any kind of stink or fomenting displeasure and recriminations.

In a way they both should be grateful that Magnus’s short sightness could pass on as being a private couple. A bond without any consent and deliberation before was frown upon. Too reckless, especially for someone in Magnus’s position. Gladly it was exactly his own position, supported by Alexander’s own position, that could totally explain to the ones bold enough to actually daring to say something, why the whole affair had been kept all hushy hush.

But time was ticking, yes the naming ceremony being held due to Alexander being a shadowhunter was still accetable, everyone knew shadowhunters had the weirdest traditions amongst all the factions of the shadow world after all. And gladly enough, it seemed no one would consider raising up the inconsistency compared to the usual fast paced shadowhunters’s way of life.

The fact that no one connected yet the dot, that usually shadowhunters were married and had babies before dying young, could still be waved away by the clearly biological limitation on the front of conceiving children... That would also be a pretty logical explanation, on why no one from Alexander’s side had considered to push them to reach the marriage sooner. After all if the wedding had not happened yet, there were still chances of Alec changing his mind and start a family with a pretty _female_ shadowhunter instead. Rather than deciding to share his life with a _male warlock_.

The thought that Magnus was unable to offer Alexander children of his own blood, to make a family together... It was still feeling like a dart to the heart. Magnus had centuries, if not come to terms, at least to resign himself on his inability of ever fathering a child. While he wasn’t even sure Alec ever had the time to even consider the matter. It was true that, preferring the company of his own gender, it must have been something Alec might have considered at one point. However knowing Isabelle, knowing her unwavering support for Alexander, with anyone else who wasn’t a warlock, it wouldn’t have been completely outside the card fo Alec to build a family raising a child sharing the blood of both the Lightwoods and his male partner...

Would Alexander resent him for never being able to have a normal family with blood ties as the years pass by? For never being able to raise children carring on his bloodline? How much the importance of blood ties was Clave propaganda? And how much was it instead just the human side of their heritage, that pushed shadowhunters to preferably have blood related children?

Magnus knew orphans were not just abandoned into the street, Institutes would take in and give the support to all of the orphaned young shadowhunters in training. But there was a difference between being raised in an Institute and being part of a family.

Magnus didn't know, and he had no idea, neither to whom nor how to broach such delicate subject. Unfortunately all the Lightwoods siblings but Alec, where out of the pool of possibilities. Their unconventional upbringing, while it made them very much welcome company within downworlders circles. It made them unsuitable to discuss the political ramifications of an heir choosing to not continuing the bloodline, possibly even the family name...

Magnus stilled suddenly in his seat, once the time came for them to announce their name, would he have to choose between losing his own name while accepting a name that for centuries, had been one of the banner man of atrocity perpetuated against his people?

Magnus wasn't sure, as much as he was in love with Alexander, his own name was the first thing he choose for himself. He crafted and built himself up from the ground, to walk and grow into the name he made for himself. He never cared that his own action were the ones making his own name a self fulfilling prophecy. He was the one walking that path. It was a path he chose for himself, and that truth had been the one constant keeping him grounded.

Would this bond they had formed, be the end of his name? Would he still be able to keep the respect he earned without it?

Those were all scary thoughts. And sadly those were also just a doubts engorged by speculations. He wouldn't even be able _to pretend_ the ability of divining a possible answer to his own questions...

He needed more information, and after all, choosing their new names was something that he should discuss with Alexander. It was not just his own choice. Nor was he the only one who would be affected by that decision. As such, both of them had equal right to share their mind and preference on the subject to search a satisfactory solution. While it was true the Lightwood family name could have been considered in tatters for ages, from both shadowhunters and downworlders alike. And also that both Maryse and Robert Lightwood’s time in the circle hadn’t done any good to it. In contrast to that, the name Alexander Lightwood gained respect and just as much weight as his own.

In fact, if Magnus was actually a man prone to rub salt on a open wound, it would have been fair to say that given the length of his life compared to Alec's own. Between the two of them, it was Alexander who managed to grew his name’s worth to previously unimaginable heights among all factions, and in such a short time... True to the shadowhunters’ fast and hard pace of life.

Just how much grief would Alexander get to insist keeping theirs a long courtship? The reasons were good, but would it create more problems? And how many traditions were they both ignoring? Would the boon placate rumours from the shadowhunter side as well? Or would it build expectations for a faster pace?

Despite the seemingly random and apparently useless musing and questions twirling in Magnus's mind, he was trying to come up with a solution.

Something that would fit their needs. Being simultaneously a courtship boon on Alec to appease shadowhunters’ sensibilities. While still be able to subtly represent their union. A symbol of unity to quell any possible rumours. Buying them more time before they would get pressed to have their naming ceremony. And yet this something needed, if possible, not to be too ostentatious in a way that would paint an even bigger target on Alec's back...

An amused snort left Magnus’s lips. While there was no need to advertise that Alexander had ways to be leverage against Magnus, and that in reverse Magnus could possibly be used as leverage against Alexander. The whole point of the boon was advertising exactly the connection between the two of them....

And wasn't that ironic? Shadowhunters, who were supposed to live and hunt in the shadows, as if part of them, still had customs that could potentially be so deadly.

Then again, if it was true that it would take only a couple of weeks between asking the question and being married. Maybe the flashy part was to give a clear sign to others to back off, that things were already in motion...

Magnus shook his head dismissing the thought. It was too logic for it to be something connected with the Clave’s tradition. Maybe it was something that remained from even before the time of the Angels. He had no way to prove it, but he’d be inclined to bet on it… Maybe he could inquire with Alexander, Magnus chuckled to himself, as if they had nothing else to discuss already.

Losing himself in his musings, Magnus started playing with his magic. It was actually a control exercise that helped him think clearly.

The feeling of his magic fluidly moving through him. Before reaching out of his body, and then being shaped by his will alone... It had taken an embarrassingly long amount of time, for Magnus to master it. In his youth, he used to be even more hotheaded and quicker to react than nowadays.

So the amount of concentration and self knowledge needed for the exercise to be effective and efficient, was more than what a seventy year old Magnus could muster for almost over another century of trying.

As he observed his magic shaping up and cycling through the usual forms, an idea started growing in the back of his mind.

Alexander was as much a being of magic as Magnus himself. Their bond confirmed that. The fact that Alexander was the one who initiated, formed and sustained such bond without any additional aids confirmed that. And for such affirmation to be true, it was making possible to imply that he and Alexander might have the chance to mix their magic together. What shape it would take? Magnus wondered, it was something he wanted to test and figure it out.

The potential such thought had was so tantalising. And the possibilities that it would unlock if true, they were endless and tasted like hope for a future Magnus never dared to let his thoughts to linger on.

He had no doubts Alexander had enough control of himself to manage this. And the more Alec had his wings out around the loft, the more Magnus had observed small things happening. Nothing really that notable, just small things, like candles never dropping wax or dimming their lights during a romantic dinner.

Or like the shades in their room always ending up half closed, on all the mornings Alec had free of duty and could sleep in.Or also like the fact that unlike ever before, the whole loft started smelling constantly like cinnamon and sandalwood with a faint herbal note that was usually present only in his air locked apothecary...

It was not a strong scent, nor one that would overwhelm any other warning smells that could appear. But as the wards in the apothecary were still as solid and secure, as always, Magnus knew that that particular smell wasn't his doing...

Maybe he needed to ask Alec about that. If he could make Alec see that he was already doing magic, admittedly probably unconsciously and in a very subtle way. Then maybe, he could start to sell to his lover the wonderful idea Ragnor had suggested... If he could convince Alexander, then maybe with at least one nephilim already secretly practising magic, they could figure a way to approach their other shadowhunters who could embrace this idea...

The picture was now clear, Magnus could abandon his almost forgotten drink and head home. He had a talk to prepare, and if everything aligned and went down his way, he could obtain two victories with one simple action...

Well, simple was an optimistic estimation, but Magnus had never been a person easily discouraged by the naysayer. Everything was relative. If he could get past the hurdle of convincing Alexander that nephilims in fact do have magic. Then maybe the rest of his offer wouldn't sound as cheesy or too much out there and over the top, as his doubts were whispering in his ears. And it would solve so many problems, on both the shadowhunters and downworlders fronts alike...

But even before that healing piece could happen, he had to make sure of Alec's thoughts about having started one of their daily rituals on such a tragic story...

Once arrived at home Magnus couldn't stop fretting and moving around trying to keep busy. He didn't want to bother Alexander and ask for more of his time, especially when he knew that the personnel at the Institute was already stretched thin and everyone was giving their one hundred and ten percent.

That, and part of him was a tiny weeny bit fearful of the answer Alexander would give him. Magnus was ready to admit that much, at least to himself, in a small corner of his mind. The doubts he had managed to keep at bay while searching for rituals, traditions and solutions were returning, and he had not the answers he needed to quell them.

Magnus had never managed to actually sit still and just wait things out without anything else to do. It was not like those doubts would be enough to break them up, that much he knew, Magnus just hoped Alexander was aware of that fact as well. There was no real breaking them up at this point, another reason why those kind of bonds were not widespread. Bonds like theirs were permanent, only death would break it. And as some stories went, not even death was a sure way for it to happen, should one wish for it…

So if Magnus’s doubts were indeed founded and real, then it just meant he had to prove himself to Alec. It certainly wouldn't be the first time that his past came back to bite him in the ass. Or having it being held against him, especially while having a relationship with a mortal.

Time was such a relative concept that it was difficult to comprehend, even for those who had potentially eternity spreading in front of them. To a mortal, who would never know any better, the easiest way to comprehend was trying to compare it with something they'd knew. And indeed if all of his centuries of being alive could be compressed into the few shot decades of a mortal's lifespan, then he could agree how his life could appear, extravagant, full of excesses and amorality... Despite the fact that times and values changed through the centuries within mundane societies. Despite the fact that technically speaking, a lot of what he did, belonged to the many lifetimes he did live through.

Magnus could also imagine how it could become unbearable, to think one's lover had so many more lifetimes behind them than one could ever comprehend. Both prospects sounded terrifying... That was one of the reason why Magnus preferred living only in the here and now. If he stopped and took the time to look back at all that was, at how things changed and compare life to how it used to be... That would be a direct shortcut to being locked up in an asylum, where they'd give him a rather unfashionable straight jacket and simply throw away the key of his room.

Magnus had walked into one of those once, it was a dreadful experience, and one he vowed to try to avoid for the rest of his life. The conditions were horrible, and it gave him the vivid nightmarish vision of what could happen if one allowed their immortal life to place the weight of the years lived on one’s shoulders and on one’s mind. He walked into that place to rescue a fellow warlock in the late XIX century. He walked out alone, the fellow had been treated already by the time Magnus managed to get all the paperwork needed to visit. There was nothing left but an empty husk repeatedly bashing their head on the wall, mumbling in a dialect that disappeared at least a couple of centuries before that time.

No Magnus had decided long ago to stay firmly planted into the current time, enjoy life at its fullest and give no importance to the past. Or not more than a passing thought to the future.

The sound of movement within the loft startled Magnus out of his dark reminiscences and musings. Given the turn his thoughts took, he shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was when Alexander returned home earlier than usual that day.

“Hey Magnus, I’m home” Alec’s word sounded questioning in the darkening loft as he searched for Magnus once he made himself at home.

Magnus smiled softly and called back like any other day “Welcome back Darling” upon looking at Alec, Magnus could see the frown still lingering in Alec’s eyes. Seeing the emotions clearly playing on Alec’s face was one of the things that made Magnus feel the complete love and trust Alexander had in him, beside the feeling of the bond open wide. However amongst them, the one thing that always got to Magnus, was seeing Alec’s wings openly displayed, cloaking removed as soon as the shadowhunter walked inside their home and removed his weapons.

Alec’s worry and confusion were clear not only through the bond or on his face, but also in the slight slouch his wings had, making them appear like a mantle sat on Alec’s shoulders. In the admittedly rather poor attempt on Magnus part, to not start their night together right away with a confrontation. The next words that left Magnus’s mouth were about the one subject that for sure they needed to discuss, and that yet it probably shouldn’t have been the discussion opener either.

“Did you know that Nephilims have magic? I had this discussion with Ragnor not long ago and he pointed out how strange it is for shadowhunters to always mix up the two terms.”

While Magnus wanted to confront Alec about their marks, he needed first to know whether the solution he had in mind would work or if he’d needed to find another option. And indeed knowing if Alexander was aware that magic was within his reach, and convince him to try use it to create a magical artifact together to use it as courtship boon. If Magnus was to actually stop a second he might have seen that there was the chance the plan in itself was ambitious, but he had already spoken, there was no going back.

However rather than the surprised look Magnus was expecting, all he could see was incredulous confusion on Alec’s face. That clued in Magnus on the fact that maybe starting that way wasn’t such a safe topic after all. That, and the fact that all the rest of his well crafted speech aiming to convince Alec of the existence of such possibility, was in need of some adjustment… How much, was all dependant of what Alexander would say next.

With the words already between them, all Magnus could do was waiting for the rest of Alexander’s reaction and answer.

For his part while Alec was slightly surprised of such subject being raised, he also had no clue of the reasons for it, so he just decided to wait, hoping for Magnus to expand more on what sprouted this talk. Or at least to give Alec something more to understand where the unexpected question came from. Especially considering the fact that it sounded more like a statement to give information than a legit question Alec was supposed to answer.

As the silence stretched, moments slowly transforming into minutes, and the stall mate didn’t get resolved, the both of them watching the other waiting in confusion. As Magnus’s own anxiety started sweeping into their bond Alec took the situation on his hands and answered deadpanned “I know.”

It wasn’t often that Magnus could claim to be surprised. For centuries, before Alexander entered in his life, he worried if calcification was waiting for him right after the next corner. However since Alexander entered and decided to stay in his life, Magnus started to wonder if too many surprises might be just as dangerous. He never heard of a warlock dying from a stroke caused by one too many surprises, but he also never claimed to be someone living within the average expectations either.

Magnus stopped frozen in his track and blinked surprised. He had to ask again “You know? How’s that possible?” The surprise and confusion that appeared on Magnus’s face was being returned and fed through the bond from Alec as well.

It was the first time that Alexander could actually see and feel Magnus being just a person, just as fallible as Alec was. Someone who didn’t have all the answers all the times. Someone who wasn’t always one hundred percent in control. Someone who, to Alec’s own delight, he was still able to surprise and get surprised by in return...

Being able to see Magnus without the presence and pretences of all his public persona, soft clothes and cat eyes exposed, because the loft was a safe place to just be, for the both of them. Seeing Magnus processing the new discovery, it was doing things to Alec, things that were being shared through the bond. And for the first time in his life Alec didn’t mind being an open book for another person.

Magnus, in the meantime was being overwhelmed and still trying to process all the information Alexander just revealed. Both the verbal confirmation about knowing about nephilims’ magic, and the influx of feelings, emotions and reactions from the bond, it was all so much to comprehend. It was all a blur in his head, almost too much for him to handle.

And just when Magnus felt like he was being taken down in all directions, he suddenly felt Alexander’s firm body against his, and deceptively soft lips pressed on his. It took barely a blink of an eye for the kiss to still the whirlwind in his mind

All of Magnus’s attention was captured by callous hands carding in his hair, Alexander’s breath gently washing on Magnus's face as Alec's wings curled around them both.

It was an amazing feeling and the fire and excitement was building rapidly on both sides of their bond.

Magnus sighed into the kiss and held on tightly on Alec's shirt, centring himself searching for the strength to win the battle brewing inside. He was feeling torn between wanting the intimacy, for them to carry on and just be in the present, opposite to the absolute need to clear the air, to put the doubts to rest. Alexander had once more surprised him in ways he could never quite predict nor expect. And while that was a wonderful sensation, it was also unnerving and a little bit unsettling. After all, he had been able to stay on top of everything for so long before. How could a twenty something young man manage to be so unpredictable?

Magnus was trying to recollect himself when Alec gently stopped, resting his forehead on Magnus's before having their eyes locked into a gentle stare, Magnus found his voice again asking softly "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?" Alexander grinned goofly showing a degree of carefree, no one else but Magnus, ever had the chance to observe. "You"

Despite the very cute and adorable answer Alec offered, Magnus pouted at the lack of details. Crossing suddenly his arms on his chest, Magnus started his small complain "That is not exactly helpful Alexander, how am I supposed to replicate whatever I did that provoked this kind of reaction if you don't tell me what was the trigger for it..."

Alec chuckled softly, slowly nuzzling their noses together before answering Magnus’s question. "Seeing your surprise, _seeing you_..."

Magnus hummed softly, a hint of confusion returning in his mind. Now that they were still in closed quarters, Magnus took the chance to direct Alec backward into the couch.

And if Magnus was starting to make it a sort of an almost ritualistic tradition, for all their important talks needing to happen laying on top of each other. Well, he was sure Alexander wouldn't complain, about the marvelous plan of adding body language as additional layer of connection to avoid miscommunication between them.

The first thought that passed on Magnus’s mind, was that they should probably decide sooner rather than later on a code word. To use for all those times, when they would need to talk seriously, just the two of them, preferably outside their political role or leadership position.

Or anyway still searching for anything that could prevent the anxiety producing sentence ‘ _we need to talk..._ ’

As things were though, they still didn't had such code implemented, so Magnus had no other alternative but to use the dreaded words.

Making sure to press himself completely against Alexander, Magnus rested his face on Alec's shoulder so that he could admire Alec's deflect rune. He wanted to be, at least marginally, less distracted than getting lost in Alec's beautiful blueeyes.

Gently stroking his fingers against the light stubs on Alec's chin Magnus started speaking. He tried and hoped that if he said the words fast enough, they might not make either of them too anxious. In the end their bond confirmed what his mind already knew, it was a doomed hope from the very beginning.

"That is quite the news to drop on me Alexander, we need to talk... If you knew nephilim have magic, why you never told me?"

Magnus couldn't understand where all of Alec's confusion was coming from. He was sure his question was pretty clear.

He could however admire how striking handsome Alec still managed to look with his head tilted downward trying to catch Magnus's eyes.

"I thought it was common knowledge... The kind of things everyone knows, but no one talks about?" The surprise and confusion was clear in Alec’s tone, and Magnus was able to feel under his palm the steady rhythm of Alec’s heartbeat.

Magnus snorted and looked incredulous at Alec... "Darling, if the fact that nephilim have magic was common knowledge, believe me, more people would give your lot an even wider breather."

At that Alec closed his eyes and shook his head, a slow steady breath leaving his lips, tension stiffening his shoulders. "No Magnus. What I meant, if it was true that we could use magic... Well then I could understand that kind of reaction and desire to keep the distance. But alas, nephilim just have it. It’s not like as whole we can really control or even feel it like warlocks, seelies or unseelies do... If shadowhunters could do it, I'm sure the Circle would have had the means to be even more dangerous and destructive than it already was."

Magnus had to agree, if the Circle had the chance of using magic, the number of victims that fell at their hands would have been at least ten times worse.

"That might be true, and bless Magic that such situation never came to pass. But darling, I saw you doing magic, the very bond that we share was born out of magic.."

Alec grew even more tensed under Magnus’s fingers, in a way that wasn't the precursor of a pleasant time. Alec's answer was like a textbook version of reality, just as Ragnor's answer had been when Magnus asked about it before. "Shadowhunters are prohibited to use magic... Of course nephilim have magic, have you forgotten what greater demons, and princes of Hell used to be before falling?"

The mention of greater demons and Princes of Hell made Magnus freeze. He stopped to contemplate the affirmation, unpack the layers compressed in such statement.Put it all in that light and it sounded almost logical that nephilim had magic as well... But wouldn’t that also mean they had immortality? Magnus knew for a fact that none of the shadowhunters who crossed his path wereimmortal.

"And yet no shadowhunter is immortal, how can that be if your theory is correct?"

Alec hummed softly, nodding slightly before offering a very innocent question in lieu of giving a straightforward answer. "Do you know of any Seelie or Unseelies who had never used their magic?"

Magnus didn't have to think at all, the answer was simple. All beings born with Magic were naturally inclined to use it. Unless something happened to them in the very beginning of their life to stunt its innate reaction, magic would come natural and instinctual. In the unfortunate case of something happening in infancy, the chance of ever being able to use magic would then depend and be a matter of power.

Magnus shook his head as all the pieces started to make sense... Shadowhunters would never be permitted to become immortal, and that because shadowhunters were taught from infancy to not practice magic...

But Magnus knew that Alexander did use magic...

This time it was Magnus’s turn to tilt his head as he looked up at Alec, thoughts half formed as he tentatively whispered 

"Wouldn't that mean...?"

Magnus couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence because the implications were enormous...In a way he wasn’t even sure if he knew how to finish his question...

**_Wouldn’t that mean that Alexander was immortal, like any other magic user?_ **

Magnus couldn’t form those words anyway. It would be both a dream and an hope to big to even be contemplated. And an option so scary that it would be paralysing. One thing was being bound with a mortal, but eternity was a very long time. And his relationship’s track with immortals was even worse than the one with mortals. Usually the prospect of sharing an immortal live with him worked in romantic declarations, only to collapse once the reality of it solidifies... If that was the case what would it mean? Would their relationship collapse, to the point that they might regret the bond they were at the moment cherishing so much? Would Alexander realise what a mistake it was? The doubts were running rampant in his mind, but there were more possible ramification...

**_Wouldn't that mean that Alec wasn’t a shadowhunter?_ **

No matter how much Magnus was sure of the security of his wards, whispering of such accusation could spell disaster. He was not willing to risk even the smallest chance of such rumour to reach the public. The Clave had always been formed by a rather conservative and vindicative bunch, Magnus was sure such thought would be seen as a blessing, a way to dismiss Alexander and all the changes he promoted. Magnus wouldn’t allow himself to be the key instrument of Alexander’s fall.

_**Wouldn’t that mean that Alexander knew more about magic than he ever shared?** _

It sounded really plausible, but even asking for that confirmation would be a good or a bad news? Magnus had always been on the side of being the one having answers that were better left unsaid. What if this time it was his turn to have questions that would be better if they were never asked?

But Magnus had never been a coward, not even when he had been called one. It was better know the truth, hurt but be ready to face what was to come. On his dark days, sometimes, he had contemplated that ignorance was a bliss he wished for. But his mind never rested, once he knew there was something to know he would dig and search and ask till he found his truth, no matter how painful the result was. It would always be well worth it. Because knowledge was power. And more power meant better chance for his survival, and the survival of those in his care, and those he cared about.

As Magnus allowed his eyes to stop on Alec’s, he could almost hear the pleading at the very back od his head. But Magnus was unsure, was it a pleading to stop his asking, or to be the one doing the guessing?

Magnus studied Alexander’s feature intendedly, lips being bitten, lines of worry marring his forehead... What if, like Ragnor, Alexander was not able to tell him directly?

The idea grew in Magnus’s mind as his eyes grew large. Taking courage with both hands, not moving as his eyes returned to Alec’s eyes.

Magnus had to know, he took a deep breath and asked the question that formed on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ was fearing he needed to hide because of a small cliffhanger... Feel free to scream I already passed to him some cute earmuff to avoid the scare.
> 
> I hope you are having as much of a good time as me, on a brighter side the last chapter is already written and just need some love before it can reach your hands.


	4. How the story used to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s is a day of 🎁 🎁 🎁 , so here’s how the story ends. 
> 
> It had been a blast, thanks for staying till the end.

“I understand, shadowhunters cannot use magic, but if _you could_ , is it something you would share with me?”

Alec’s smiled, relief flooded in his mind, and through their bond. He might be under oath to not say certain things _specifically_ , but it didn’t escape his notice the irony and hypocrisy, that all shadowhunters were under magical oaths from the moment they took their first rune and pledged to the follow the Clave’s direction. It didn’t mean that cleaver men weren’t able to find ways around it, and still share enough for other cleaver men to figure things out.

“You know how shadowhunters can be the most hypocritical beings in the Shadow World. Of course I would share any aspect of it with you Magnus. But, was there a reason for your initial question that landed us laying here?”

Alec had always loved the sensation of creating a cocoon with his wings. They were warm and made him feel safe and secure, they created this space where nothing bad could ever reach him. Before he had the chance of staying in Magnus’s arm he would have said that his wings wrapped around himself was one of the safest place he could ever be in. Now being in the cocoon formed by his wings while holding Magnus took the spot of best place to be.

Magnus was still looking contemplative, Alec could almost hear the wheels and cogs turning inside Magnus’s mind.

Alec decided to use the time to admire his partner, carding his fingers into the soft locks while drawing patterns on Magnus’ skin. And if those pattern could form small protective and love related runes current and forgotten, well Alec was sure there wouldn’t be any shadowhunter able to actually see them anyway...

While Alec was in his happy place, all cuddled up, Magnus finally gathered his thoughts and started talking.

“Are you aware that I spent part of the morning at the DuMort, where Isabelle told me more about nephilim’s bedtime stories...”

Alec raised an eyebrow surprised, he really tried to think why that would be important. Izzy had said something similar to him during the day, but he couldn’t really think of any story that might get Magnus as upset as he felt during the day. Not if Alec considered the stories he knew Izzy might remember. His confusion must have been apparent on his face, or clearly passed through the bond, he wasn’t sure which was the case but the effect in the end was the same anyway. Because it took Magnus only a short glance, before taking Alec’s left hand in his and placing a small kiss on his ring finger, on top of the mark still preserved there from early on the morning. Cat’s eyes never leaving Alec’s, just like any other time they did it.

Understanding came to Alec slower than it should, and as he started to recall the horrors of the _shadowhunter’s version_ of that story, he was able to start seeing what could have worried Magnus through out all day. Or at least getting an educated guess. He only had one way to find out just how accurated his guess was.

“Oh shit! Magnus I can explain really it’s not what you think. I promise you, I’m not sure exactly which part was upsetting for you, but I can guarantee you I had a perfectly good reason and an explanation on why I choose that story.”

This was one of the instances in which Alec hated to be the only other person out here who knew the truth. Alec took a short breath and frowned as he looked at Magnus wondering. What was exactly the part that created the kind of anxiety and dark cloud able to persist through the whole day? Alec had to know before he could continue with his explanation.

“I promise I will explain everything, but can you tell me exactly what had you so upset about it? I would also appreciate a little more insight on what happened. When Izzy mentioned she told you, she was both worried and giddy. Frankly an odd combination to witness... She looked like she was keeping a secret of something to come. And her step had the same bouncing she had before any gift giving occasion I’ve ever witnessed...”

Alec looked at Magnus hopefully, maybe he could get more details before he was to try explain his thoughts. He really needed to gauge just how bad it had been for Magnus, and then find a way to make it up to him.

Magnus was looking cautiously at Alec, before sighing softly and starting his own retelling, tension and worry still colouring his words.

"Isabelle told me the complete story as nephilim children are being told, and we had a chat afterwards. The one thing we both could take out of that story was the fact that the in the main plot the lady alone bore the infamy, and she protected her lover till the end, never revealing his name. While there were multiple upsetting points, that was the one that made me worry the most..."

Magnus's breath caught in his throat, making harder to breath and almost impossible to talk. He looked up at Alec, his eye a picture of the worries and sadness that had been present all day long. Magnus's voice cracked, pained and pleading notes in the tone of his words "Do you really believe that in such situation I would allow you to bear alone the consequences of being together? I know we ended up married before I had the chance to properly court you, as tradition would have dictated. Before I could prove myself to you but, do you really…"

Alec shook his head frantically, it was far worse than he expected, and yet it was all his own fault for not seeing it before. Or, to be honest, he didn't even think possible Izzy would remember the shadowhunter’s version enough to being able to retell the story in its entirety. He did make sure to tell it to his sibling only once, and as punishment…

It was quite the surprising discovery learning that it actually stuck in Izzy mind, and that also made him worry for his sister... Would he need to fix things with all his siblings as well? Did Izzy knew he never wanted for her to take the main Clave's approved lessons to heart at all? Had he been doing unimaginable mistakes in raising her?

But thoughts of his sister paled compared to the pain still shining in Magnus's eyes. Alec felt like swearing, he had always been the collected one, the one in control, how did something so simple and frivolous ended up being such a huge mess... The one time he let his fanciful impulse lead his choices.

He kept shaking his head and hold Magnus into a tight hug, he needed Magnus to understand that things were not at the conclusions Isabelle and Magnus’s combined suppositions and deductions reached.

"Oh, no Magnus, no. Of course I'd never think you would just sit back and do nothing. On the contrary I'm pretty sure that if we were in the setting as the version told to shadowhunters' children of that story, you would never accept to just lay low. Not even if I were the one begging youto do so. I'm certain you would have found a way for me to never even step into the ceremony on the first place. In fact knowing how you are, and how you deal with matters, I believe you would have find a solution to prevent the whole issue to become one in the first place."

Alec was rewarded immediately by the tension leaving Magnus's body, as nerves and muscles relaxed, become pliant on Alec's chest. The tightness around the edges on Magnus's side of the bond disappeared like mist in the sun. Magnus released a dragged breath that became a relieved sigh as he cuddled closer in their embrace.

Seeing the genuine smile that lighten up Magnus's whole expression was a relief for Alec. The nod accompanying Magnus's words helped ease some of the leftover tension in his own back.

"Indeed Darling, which is probably what made Izzy so giddy when she told you. I had to ask her what could the lady's lover have done better. So Isabelle explained that once the marriage ceremony had been called upon showing up would have caused a duel between the two grooms to be and have the lady be nothing more than the winner's prize"

Alec nodded in agreement. Indeed if the lady's lover was another shadowhunter, and this man came into the ceremony by her side, as Magnus was certainly implying, then yes a duel would have been the only honourable solution... However the way Magnus was telling this part made Alec believe that there was more, that also there was another reason why Magnus paused for a moment right at that point.

He was not stupid, and well the fact that he also was a closeted history buffer maybe helped a little. Alec knew that Magnus had lived in enough centuries, where a woman was nothing more than a prize to be had anyway, when duels were very much common practice... So he raised and eyebrow in silent question. Wondering on whether he'd get an explanation, some more crumbles of Magnus's past, or if he'd get just a fill in of what else happened earlier on. Alec felt a small sparkle of pride in realising he’d be happy with any resolution, including the unmentioned silence and no further explanation. The bond had settled some of the restlessness about having to compete with the memories of all that came before.

Magnus wrinkled his nose adorably, for a moment looking at the same time both younger and at least his Clave’s file presumed age. "Darling while duels sound so romantic, in books and stories, they are messy affairs. And they actually required a lot more preparation than they were really worth... I'd rather avoid reaching the point when a duel is needed. And find instead steps to prevent the whole situation, when possible. Much more efficient and practical..."

Alec smiled grateful for that still rare pearl of memories from his intended. No, his consort, as far as almost the entirety of the shadow world believed them to be. He loved the fact that Magnus was feeling comfortable enough with him to share at least part of his past.

Alec bended forward taking Magnus's face in his hands and kissing him lovingly, his side of the bond left wide open to let Magnus know just how much it meant for him.

"Tell me more. Did you two found a solution to that dilemma? What were the actions that you two came up with to prevent the ceremony and the inevitable duel to happen?" Curiosity and a gentle teasing tinted Alec's words. Magnus simply grinned back brilliantly, the excitement, pride and satisfaction clear in his tone.

"But Darling, of course minds as brilliant as Isabelle and mine came up with the perfect solution that would have kept the lovers safe, happy and avoided a grand scene in front of many witnesses..."

Alec tilted his head raising his eyes up, not really rolling them at the dramatics, but it was a close call. And as predictable, his action did provoke Magnus’s focused squinty glare, the kind of look that promised revenge would come, at some point, when he'd least expected it... Alec couldn't wait for it to happen. In the meantime he was happy just lying on their couch, Magnus on top of him, as he listened and sorted his own mind for the rest of the discussion that had been, clearly only momentarily, postponed.

"The solution, we agreed, would have been simple indeed, and based on shadowhunters tradition... A boon of courtship for the lady to wear on, so that everyone would know she had not a shameful secret, a lover, but rather that she was in a courtship with someone else, that she had an intended, instead..."

Things started to appear in a whole different light, the words Magnus used did betray part of the problem, and yes if that kind of distinction had been discussed with his sister, he could see both where the more affectionate behaviour and tenderness with an hint of excitement was originating from... He did recall to tell his siblings during that lecture, that everything has at least a grain of good in it, that one had to listen to the whole story before deciding what to discard and what to keep from its teaching..

Alec supposed that as far as his sibling knew of him as growing up, he might have appeared quite the traditional guy. He could totally see how, in that light, a story like that would suggest that he would find the lack of courtship of the lady as a pointer that things were not proper... Alec wondered if he should talk with Izzy and tell her that he never expected her to enter into a courtship unless she wanted for it to happen. That she was her own person able to make her own choices and he would have supported her either way she choose to live her life.

Thoughts of his sister were easily replaced by thoughts of Magnus, the small genuine smile curving just the corner of his mouth was a clear sign for Alec that there was more, that this was one detail that could explain some of the triumphant peaks of the day... And maybe also the question about nephilim's magic...

But before he could get into that he had to admit that indeed the solution they had come up with was pretty spot on.While it might have been something that could have raised few eyebrows, shadowhunters’ lives were too short to bother too much on the how a married couple got to the _being married_ point. The important part was being married and start having children. So if a woman had gone against her family suggestions and found herself a partner by herself. While her own family might have given her and her spouse the stinky eye, the rest of the shadowhunters’ society wouldn't have created much problem for the new couple. As long as they were able to conceive children for the next generation of Clave's soldiers...

Alec nodded as he gave voice to his thoughts "Indeed that would have been a great solution within the shadowhunter's version of the story. Though, had it worked out that way, no one would have sat their children down and told it... I'm sure I do not have to point to you the amount of Clave’s propaganda present on it..."

Magnus chuckled softly and shook his head then he asked curiously "You keep specifying the shadowhunter's version of this story... why is that?"

Alec smiled and gently caressed Magnus's cheek "You know I'm somewhat an anomaly, and that I spent a lot of time with the Silent Brothers growing up, right?"

Magnus nodded tilting his head to the side, gently nuzzling his face against Alec's hand "You did mention that, I suppose it is pertinent somehow.. Does it mean there is a different version of the story?"

The hope coming from the bond almost confirmed for Alec that Magnus was holding onto this new detail with an intensity that betrayed just how devastating it had been for him to think, even for just few hours, that Alec might have thought of Magnus the way the lover had been portrayed into the shadowhunter's version of the story...

Alec nodded again, making sure to keep eye contact as he started the very much needed explanation

"One of the things that growing up studying in the Order's archive allowed me to have, was access to information that most shadowhunters have lost knowledge of. That story in particular, was mentioned in one of the earliest diaries I've found, it was still pretty close to the time of Jonathan Shadowhunter himself. And it was the kind of records that the Clave certainly would never approve of being common knowledge.

In the real story she was one of the first descendants of the then newly made shadowhunters families. The gifts of the angels were running strong in their veins, she fell in love with a downworlder, and back then the words of the Angels were still so known that they were passed orally from parents to children. Constantly repeated to remember to carry on the sacred mission all shadowhunters should follow. Destroy the demons escaped from other dimensions and protect all living beings from the perils presented by the presence of those demons in the earthly realm."

Magnus took a startled breath, a look of stunned surprised mixed with horror as comprehension started to down on him, the words had clearly managed to make sense, and as Magnus got lost into a state of shocked terror as memories upon memories of atrocities perpetuated by the shadowhunters flashed in front of his unseeing eyes. All Alec could do was hold Magnus into a gentle yet firm hug, waiting for the shock to wear down, knowing that there was more to come.

Alec pushed his love and the wave of compassion he felt through their bond. He needed Magnus to know he was here, safe in their loft, that the past, no matter how sad, painful and infuriating, was just that, already passed. They survived, and they were here now, in their home, together...

"But why..? so many lives, so much destruction... for what?" The confusion and pain in Magnus voice was heartbreaking. Even more tragic was the fact that while Alec might have an idea on the why, he did not really have a concrete answer based on sources... It was all just unfunded speculation

"I don't know Magnus, there are not sources or documentation that could be used to explain why it happen, why things got to the point they did..."

Magnus's gaze got more focused as he breathed out harshly "No, that’s not what I meant Alexander... Why the Silent Brother didn't do anything about it? Why no one else seems to know all this? Why they didn't share this knowledge with the world?"

Alec could feel the rage mounting in Magnus, the memories fuelling it, and he knew he had to nib it at the bud immediately.

While he could logically understand why Magnus was reacting this way, he needed to stop Magnus before things got out of hands, before someone realised what Alec was doing.

He had to act quickly, so he did the only thing he knew he had used before in the past to command the attention and stop people on their track. While it was strange to have to adopt such tactic inside his home, with Magnus of all people, he needed for his partner to return to a more lucid state of mind. If taking the mantle of the Head of the Institute commanding presence, was what it'd take, then Alec would accept the consequence and possibly rage for it, but he needed Magnus to listen and understand.

"Enough!" it was a single word, and Alec knew he sounded harsh and demanding, but it did its job. It came as a clear surprise on Magnus’s side, and it created that moment of pause Alec needed for Magnus's rage to still before slowly calming down as it got back under control.

Magnus was frightfully still, a winded up spring, a firework ready to explode. Alec didn't move his hands from the loose hold he had on Magnus's waist and while his love never faltered to pass through the bond, he knew Magnus could feel the new steel edge present in it, the same that was ringing in Alec's words when Magnus silently and challenging raised an eyebrow, daring him to continue. And continuing Alec did...

"Are you going to listen to what I have to say or are you going to show me I cannot be as open and honest with you as I wish to be within the limits and boundaries I cannot afford to cross?"

The words were harsh but needed, Magnus looked like he just got slapped, more of the rage leaving his features as it retracted from the bond as well. Alec knew better than expect the pinched look to go away as well, he knew this could potentially be a breaking point in their relationship. Not in the breaking up sense of it, more like the kind of situation that could created a kind of hurt that would require a very long way for them to recover from. Alec didn't flinch back, not even when Magnus eyes had become cold and calculating while staring at him, it was just the presence of the bond that reassured him Magnus's feeling had not changed as well, at least not yet.

Despite his younger age Alec knew a thing or two, so he continued, his own eyes passing from determinate to softer like his tone

"Magnus you have no right to get mad, not at the Silent Brother for keeping their oath of silence. There is a reason why they are removed from the shadowhunters’ society, they are the keepers of our history. There is a reason why all Silent Brothers have both their eyes and their mouths sewn shut. It is said that after reading the past history they were preserving, the First Silent Brother knew they wouldn't be able to keep to their vows of not interference. So they decided that there was no need to inflict that level of pain on any new brother who'd joined.”

Alec licked his lips and continues, his voice never wavering. His own emotions on the matter tightly under control. 

“A Silent Bother renounces all earthen bonds when he joins the order, in exchange he gains an immortal life in service of the archive. The First of the order knew that after seeing and reading how things were before, keeping the history for oneself would be a difficult task. So they started to firstly sew all brother's mouth shut. But times changed and more horrors were committed by all factions as time passed by. So decision were made to preserve what was left of the brothers’ humanity and ability to feel compassion. The same compassion that they would need, to help guide the young winged nephilims who'd come to the Order to learn of their place and history. The leader of the order mandated then that also the eyes of the brotherhood would be sewn shut, as to prevent any more horrors to poison the peaceful and secluded life reserved for those who would never grow old again..."

Magnus had listened, and Alec was receiving the feedback from the bond that each words of his explanation had put some of Magnus's believes back into prospective. Despite the fact that it was a painful process, Alec was relieved to see the warmth return in Magnus's feature, compassion shining in his eyes once more.

"But I know of at least one silent brother who didn't go through that process, why wouldn't he say something?" the unspoken _to me_ was still as crystal clear to Alec as if it was murmured within his ear. He smiled sadly at Magnus shaking his head "Do you know what is the penalty for breaking the vow the order take?"

Magnus looked at him with a confused frown, he opened his mouth before closing it once more, then he shook his head in a negative answer.

Alec continued looking just as pained and conflicted as Magnus was feeling "It would be death, and for a brother of the rank and peculiar position of Brother Zachariah, there would be torture involved because he is a special case, just like me and other winged nephilim always were."

As Magnus looked ready to start again his protest, Alec looked at him with what his sibling had often called his disappointed dad's stare as he resumed speaking, not allowing Magnus to vocalise the protest on the tip of his tongue.

"Unless you're going to tell me right here, right now, that you'd be able to share with me the most ancient and protected knowledge present in the Spiral Labyrinth, then don't speak another word of this Magnus."

Alec noticed the startled look on Magnus face and the pressing of his lips into a thin line. Alec needed Magnus to understand this, it was not a point that could be left up for wondering. It was vital that Magnus understood some details and laws. Alec was already skirting on the seam of the legality of it as things were, still within _the wording_ of the law, certainly not within its spirt...

"Magnus you have to understand two important points. Once married, couples are treated in a similar way as parabatai, they are one entity that shares two bodies, obviouslymore in the juridical view than the actual one."

Magnus nodded slowly, clearly not seeing where this was coming from nor where it would lead

"I am an exception to many rules, but I'm still a shadowhunter. I am subjected to our laws even with my wings. In fact, my wings were just the key to more knowledge than most"

Magnus's eyes fired up at this, some sort of understanding finally filtering through. Feeling slightly relieved Alec continued

"Courtships tend to be short, and it is unheard of for a courtship to not end in marriage, as such, considering their usual shortness there are some privileges offered to two intended during the courtship. Privileges that are of the same kind married couples get, one of them being that the highest clearance of one gets offered to the other."

Alec allowed for his words to sink in, once he felt that Magnus had understood what he was saying he continued "I wasn't threatening you before Magnus, nor offering an empty ultimatum. I need you to be honest with me, I'm in a particular position. I am the Head of one of the largest operational Institute, and I have information long lost about shadowhunters’ history, that I might be able to share with you and you alone, and only because we are in a courtship. But those informaation, it's not something that could get out, because if it does, it won't even be me paying the price for that treason..."

Magnus looked alarmed as he blurted out a strangled "What?"

Alec sighed softly and pressed the matter at hand. He needed the confirmation Magnus could handle keeping the silence, at least until his wings were exposed, and considering he wouldn't share his wings with the public before their wedding in gold, Alec knew the time would be prospected to be rather long.

"Magnus I need to know whether you can do it or not. Once you can answer me, and I will hold you to it, then I can explain more. But not before you can tell me your answer."

Alec was able to appreciate the sincerity it took for Magnus to not just blurt out an answer right away. He watched carefully neutral as Magnus stopped for a moment to think things through before nodding resolute.

"I can do it Alexander. I know I reacted poorly upon your initial sharing, but with your help and the warning on which is which I think I can do it."

Alec nodded relieved, it was good enough, at least to give Magnus more details that would be more clarifying, and possibly offer even more incentive for an optimal result.

"Good enough for me for now, at least to explain the rest of it. Consider this, my status, my wings, are unknown to the public. If information that had been secrets for centuries started to filter out so suddenly, there is only one Silent Brother who had not completed all the rituals that would prevent him from sharing his knowledge with outsiders..."

Alec could see the moment realisation came to Magnus, and it stilled him for few moment as he looked at him in search of confirmation, confirmation that Alec gave silently with a positive nod.

"As for what I can share with you, that could be muddled through due to our courtship in the eyes of shadowhunter's society. Anything that came from my studies within the Order's archive, well you can think of that information being on par as knowledge you would be able to gain only from one of the rarest and oldest tomes present in the Spiral Labyrinth... Unless you can look at me in the eyes and say you can offer the same level of disclosure, please don't ask for more.”

Alec was staring straight into Magnus's eyes as he said that, and if it was honest with himself, while he did know what his answer would be in advance, it still did stung a little when Magnus was unable to keep eye contact while nodding. He understood it, he knew the reasons why, but it didn't stop the pain from happening. He saw the look of sorrow present on Magnus's face, so he decided to smile gently, hoping that it would soften the bitterness. Whether Alec’s own or Magnus’s, he could not tell.

"Magnus it's ok, I get it. I just need you to know that this is a confidence revealed only to you, as my intended, as the one I choose to be my one. As long as you keep this in mind and do not share the knowledge itself it doesn't have to stop you acting based on what you know, that's not what I'm asking ok? Especially if you can justify those actions in any other way that would not reveal the source.”

Pushing any remaining pain aside Alec smiled softly and started his narration again, now that he had clarified exactly what he was doing he knew he could trust Magnus to keep things just between he two of them.

"The one thing that was not present in the shadowhunter version of this story was the fact that her lover was a downworlder, a warlock to be precise, she actually got married to him and they did make a family. However being unable to mark each other with the union rune they devised the trick with other marks, if runes were not an option then marks of their own making it would suffice. He dressed her in jewels and finery every time they attended an assembly made mostly of downworlders. And he would wear black, leaving their courtship boon and her mark on his wrist openly displayed when they were to mingle with other shadowhunters."

Magnus smiled almost shyly before whispering softly "I think I like the original version better. But it leads me back to where Isabelle and I discussed this morning... The courtship boon... Don't you think you should have one?"

Alec looked perplexed and a little unsure, in a way yes he wanted to nod, the fact that neither of them had showed a courtship boon at any time was starting to be considered a little on the weird side. The issue Alec had was actually finding something that could work for the both of them, as rings were not a feasible option.

But he had not came up with a solution yet, especially considering that it would require the both of them to wear it, and if only he wasn't an archer... If only he wasn’t a little too knowledgeable about the risks of the traditional necklace with pendant being used as a way of being tugged or strangled, that might have worked...

"Alexander...?" Alec blinked, Magnus’s voice sounded a little uncertain, realising he hadn’t really answered yet he nodded once "That, that would be good. Yes, it's just... we'd need two, one for each other, and it cannot be a ring..."

Magnus smiled lovingly and raised his hand to gently stroke Alec's cheek "I know Sayang, Isabelle explained about the rings, and about the family ring with the expectation it would raise or the problem another ring would cause. And I know it cannot be a necklace either, you have a strong aversion to them, but I think I came up with a possible solution, remember that I asked about nephilim's magic when you came home?"

Alec nodded intrigued, he was curious to understand, so he simply raised an eyebrow waiting for Magnus to continue elaborating...

"Well as Isabelle explained about the rings from your culture prospective, Raphael reminded me that we should show off some of the warlocks tradition as well if we want a smoother sailing with all the Courts later on..."

Those words alarmed Alec a little. Knowing that he was Magnus's consort, sharing the same responsibility toward the part of the downworld under Magnus's care, it took a little to get used to. Once he learnt the expectation of his position, it got easier, and he'd be forever grateful that Raphael took him on the side to explain things. Alec never stopped wondering about Raphael's own reasons. Whether it was done because the other man saw Magnus as a parental figure. Or because he wanted to help when things had started to appear problematic from the point of view of the downworlders. Or maybe it was more for Izzy's benefit, less tumult within the downworld meant less issues and confrontation with the shadowhunters... Which in turn would reflect into more free time for Isabelle...

In the end it didn't really mattered to Alec, he was pragmatic enough to know that on certain things, the reasons behind an action were less important than the action itself and its consequences...

Which was also why the fact that Magnus for the first time mentioned warlock traditions raised his curiosity.

"Can you tell me more on what we clearly have skipped on as far as warlock's culture is concerned?"

Magnus chuckled softly and nodded easily "On the bright public side of things we didn't miss that much. You already know that the naming ceremony is one things that will have to happen, yet one more thing we'll have to consider, but not today. For nowyou have to consider this... Us warlock are rather secretive, in general. Bonds like the one we have… It would take a lot of consideration and a rather long courtship before it could even be considered in the cards... And that's because I do hope you know that there is not a way to undo it."

Alec nodded and sent reassurance to Magnus through the bond, he knew that before he even started it, and he was glad to have the confirmation Magnus knew as well...

But as Alec knew that he himself would have wanted a verbal confirmation for such an important piece of news, he spoke up softly "Yeah I know, but the fact you're taking such a long roundabout way to say things, it makes me feel like I've been missing quite a large part of the picture..."

Magnus chuckled again and waved his hand at him, almost as if to send away the words that made him pout "oh hush I was trying to give you a context..." Alec snorted, barely able to contain himself "More like you were buying time... Magnus, my beloved, I'm sure it's ok, and if it's not, we can find a way to fix it.. Together..."

Magnus closed his eyes as he curled on Alec's chest, his face nuzzling against Alec's deflect rune in his usual loving way.

"I know we will fix it, it's just… Part ofmy people's tradition includes offering proof of being able to take care and provide for our courted. And I feel like I haven't been able to fulfil all the conditions that tradition would have expected me to give you, before you even considered accepting me... "

Alec gently tugged on Magnus's hair to lift his face from his resting place on Alec's own neck. Once Magnus was looking at him in the eyes Alec moved forward and kissed him languidly. He took his time gently licking on Magnus's lips, seeking for permission easily granted before deepening the kiss aiming to steal Magnus's breath away.

Feeling the breathless sensation and his own heartbeat increasing was intoxicating, and a perfectly valid reason to keep focusing just on Magnus. Alec wanted and desired more than anything else, for Magnus to understand just how accepted and important he already was for him. He pushed all his love and affection through the bond, while leaving himself open in a way he never really did.

They both came out breathing heavily and smiling softy, when Alec rubbed his nose tenderly against Magnus's he was rewarded with a still breathless chuckle "I understand darling, just know that it would usually require quite a lot of trials and offering, gladly it is rather normal for a warlock's courtship to be mainly private until a partnership is born. In which case, like we ended up doing, a couple would pass from friendly acquainted to spouses... Tradition would dictate at that point that we'd both wear a symbol of our union presenting to the all who'd search for it, a sign that our individual magic became one..."

Alec nodded following what Magnus was saying. It made sense, it also clarified more on the very first question Magnus posed him about nephilim having magic. He recalled that the Ragnor Magnus was mentioning, most likely than not was referring to Ragnor Fell, a warlock who used to be one of the teachers at the Shadowhunter's Academy, back in the days when it was still operational.

Alec felt a pang of regret, because he recalled reading about the academy and how precious its results had been. He remember wishing, as a child, to have the chance to go to the academy, be far away from all the responsibility that were piled on him. To have the chance to actually meet the downworlders he read about, not only in the training books assigned to him by his instructors, but also from the diaries within the Order's archives.

Alec hummed softly as he was thinking, the idea he could clearly see forming from Magnus's still rather veiled attempted at explanation had its merit. No regular shadowhunter would be able to tell angelic magic. And if a shadowhunter would be able to focus on it, distinguish that it was not a residue from simply still having runes burning off. Well, in that case such shadowhunter would more likely than not just keep their mouth shut, because it would put them in a similar position as Alec. With the main difference that Alec himself, with the wings on his back, had an excuse as to why he was able to perform magic and remain a shadowhunter... For them it would be a completely different story. And a completely different set of consequences they might end up facing…

They would have to either come clear with someone else, and those who'd be able to understand would be other magic user... And that only if they actually had taken the time to study some theory... Yeah the chance of that happening were small enough that it was almost neglectable. Either way it was not as much of a danger as it could be... And if it would fill the needs to show a physical proof, for those searching for it, of their union it would be a pretty nice way... There was only one risk in it, if he was actually able to follow through the process. What would other warlocks looking at it see?

Would they be able to see the angelic magic and recognise it for what it was? Alec looked at Magnus trying to think a way to articulate his worries and to find a way to ask about his doubts... But as he ultimately came up empty handed he choose a non direct route hoping that in the journey there they could come up to the solution, together...

"What did you have in mind? I am pretty sure that the suggestion involves me using angelic magic. And I can honestly say that I do not know exactly if I'm capable of doing what my part in the creation of the boon would require. However the one thing that really puzzles me is trying to figure out what would be an acceptable boon, that could suite both the needs of a shadowhunter’s courtship and a warlock’s bond. Also, I was wondering, if we do manage to have my magic involved in the creation of the boon, would other warlocks be able to recognise its traces as magic with angelic origin?"

Magnus seemed taken aback, looking contemplatively at Alec before answering softly "The object I was thinking as a boon, if you are willing to try making it, was a bracelet. The connected links, especiallyif made or at least embedded with both our magic, would be a perfect representation of our lives becoming entwined in a single infinite circle.”

Magnus paused a moment absentmindedly tapping tapping his fingers on Alec’s chest. “I'm not completely sure whether other could recognise it as angelic magic or not, it might just appear as your, well for lack of better words aura...Though, I suppose it would depend on the way we created the bracelet. I didn’t have time to check with Isabelle, would a bracelet be considered an acceptable boon of courtship for shadowhunters standards?"

Alec could hear the question lingering around them, and he took a moment to consider the pro and con of the suggestion. Apparently both traditions were aiming to signify unity, and a bracelet would fit the symbolism and carter his own preferences. Showing both respect for the traditions and a deep personal knowledge of one another. Alec nodded and added softly "It sounds perfect, it would however need to either be made of both silver and iron or have at least one element in each material"

Alec looked down, feeling a little stricken while saying that. but Magnus seemed to realise what he was saying, and seemed to take the limitation with good humour, as he replied teasingly "Would two small daggers crossed together within a circle enclosed be enough and element...? "

Alec looked startled and he shook his head, he knew Magnus was just joking, and indeed as shadowhunters traditions dictated, something along those line would have been a perfect symbol. But thatwas not a good representation of who they were, nor of the path ahead of them.

Alec could feel his panic raising out of control, making haste in travelling through the bond as he shook his head, trying to erase the picture that formed inside his mind. Alec remembered other instances when things felt completely wrong, and visions appeared in front of his eyes just like it was happening now. He thought he had outgrown them, but apparently that wasn't the case. Or maybe they were just forewarnings, something he would never be able to leave in his past.

Could it be that this one of the Angels' gifts? He recalled that the Trueblood family had been mentioned in the oldest diaries as blessed with the sight.

But like so many other details were lost on the passing of time, could it be that the sight gifted by the Angels was a form of foretelling? He wasn't sure, and it was not like he had anyone else he could ask for clarifications.

Still lost in the sense of dread, with that symbol flashing angrily at him in front of his eyes, he felt himself asking in a fit of pure frustration and desperation what did that mean, what did they want from him...

He couldn't hear himself speaking the words, nor actually seeing what was happening, he just saw a blinding light taking over all his view field, and a new symbol appearing.

A pentagram hidden inside a pair of wings curled protectively around it, wings that looked like his own. Alec could feel his heartbeat accelerating and his breathing spiking, as tremors started shaking his body.

He was feeling lost, like he was falling from an indeterminable height. It felt like seconds stretched to the point of becoming hours. When he finally was able to feel Magnus's voice calling him back, it took too much time for it to be comfortable, before he was finally able to feel Magnus’s warm hands leaving a tingling sensation where they touched his skin.

"Alexander... Alexander?" Alec blinked few more times, trying to restore his sight and his sense of self, become aware once more of where he was. Slowly the familiar scent of sandalwood and cinnamon with that herbal undertone, that reminded him uniquely of Magnus brought Alec’s consciousness back to the present.

It took what felt like a long while, for Alec to recognise home, and cat eyes looking worriedly at him, as he kept trying to shake off the confusion that still clung in his mind.

"There you are Darling, how do you feel?"

Alec blinked confused, his head feeling light, but a sense of urgency raising in him, he had to say what he saw before he'd forget. He didn’t know how he knew that, nor if this dread of forgetting had any deeper reason. But he knew it was too important to risk his fears to be justified.

"Not the daggers nor the circle, it's not us, I -" he stopped himself, even in his own mind what he was about to say sounded like it was weird and as something extraordinary, not in the positive connotation of the word, but on the rather negative one.

Magnus took Alec's face in his hands and rested their forehead together, the tip of their nose touching just as gently. Alec could see the love and compassion present in those caring, loving eyes he loved so much. As Magnus murmured softly "It's ok Darling, I love you, you're here with me now, there is nothing you could ever say or do that would make me think less of you."

Alec took a slow breath and closed his eyes before continuing what he stopped himself from saying

"I saw the symbol you mentioned, flashing in angry bright red in front of my eyes, the circle, it looked... it looked like the kind of symbol Valentine would use, and i just couldn't... I can’t that wasn't us. It _is not_ us nor where we want to go. I-I know you were most likely joking, but the picture I saw in my mind… It was so wrong, Mags, I have no idea what happened next. I just know that I felt so frustrated, that I begged to have some answers and what I got was I- I don't know Magnus I don't know where it came from but it felt… _Right_ … Being steered toward a pentagram hidden within the cocoon of a pair of wings... _my wings_. It felt so.. _so right,_ like it would _belong_ on us _..._ Would would that be ok?"

Alec looked up spooked, eyes large with surprise and a sudden dizziness making him sway. He prayed that at least some of it made sense to Magnus, who was gently caressing his face and placing loving kisses on his forehead and face.

"It's ok Alexander, just close your eyes. I'll be here for you. It's ok, I thought it might have been a more acceptable shadowhunters symbolism, but it's ok to go with your suggestion instead.After all it's not like we are going to a jeweller to make the bracelet for us. Do you care for me to start on the first link of the chain, afterwards you can do the same”

Alec smiled softly and placed a kiss on Magnus's palm “Do you think it would be possible having the dark feathers made in iron and the bones made in silver? If, if I can get permission to get some, considering the pentagram wouldn’t be in a place that could touch the skin, you think it would be ok if it was made in adamas? Or maybe since magic is involved maybe we could insert the symbol inside something else so that it wouldn’t touch your skin?”

Magnus looked surprised, but after just an heartbeat of hesitation he nodded his confirmation. Clearly it wasn't going to be as difficult as it could be, and as he said to Alexander it was not like they had to explain things to a jewel crafter.

As Magnus started to concentrate and conjure his magic to start playing around making at least a model of it. Alec tugged on the bond clearly startling Magnus, as Magnus looked up confused he halting the process he was starting and waited for Alec to explain "Wouldn't it be better and harder to identify if each piece of the bracelet was created using... you know, both?"

Alec waved one had between them as he said so. He felt out of his depth, unable to give better voice to his suggestion, the sensations from the vision were starting to slowly recede, but the pull he felt about being part of the creation of the boon was just as strong as the previous admonition was.

The barely explained suggestion was enough to completely halt Magnus and make him banish what he started. Alec couldn't have been more grateful for that fact. He could feel that the words would not come, he couldn't explain so he looked pleading at Magnus, praying as he hadn't before, to anyone listening, that Magnus would understand this time as well.

"Sayang, can you explain to me what's happening?" Alec shook his head in a negative motion before looking down and unconsciously raising up one hand toward his throat. Magnus was quiet, and after few more moment when no more questions were asked, Alec raised his eyes to meet Magnus's gentle and compassionate looks.

"It's ok sayang, how about we just put things on hold for few moments? We now have an idea of what to do, it can wait after we can think better on the logistics for both of us.”

Alec nodded gratefully, and when Magnus let himself slide on his side and opened his arms, Alec did the on thing he never had the chance before, diving into someone else's arms and let them take care of him for once.

He wasn't really crying, despite feeling very close to it. He knew the bond must have carried on some of the guilt he was feeling at the present moment. But as the tremors run through his body, the only thing Alec was able to do was hold onto Magnusand trust in the gentle words being murmured in his ears.

"I've got you Sayang, you're here, we can figure out together what is going on. There is no need to worry, I'm here and I'm not leaving. It will take a lot more than that to scare me away darling."

Alec didn't have a clear conception of time passing. But being suspended in time had the side effect of letting his mind wandering. The more he thought back on the visions, the more he started to wonder if indeed it was one of the mysteriously referenced gifts of the Angels. His mom's family was known to have a very strong sights for many generations at the very beginning of their bloodline.

Alec had always thought that the diaries meant more in the physical and strategical sense. There was a possibility that what was called sight, was more closer to his own ability as strategist. To an untrained eyed, it might have appeared almost like a mystical ability, foreseeing into the future...

But what if that was more like actually having the chance to know whether a path would turn sourer than the others?

Alec didn't know, and there was no way to ask about the Trueblood's family stories to their grandparents either. Alec wasn't even sure if they were even alive or not, but he knew that Maryse had made it very clear to him that contacting her parents was never an option...

As he kept listening to Magnus's heartbeat he felt his own calm down and fall in sync, two hearts beating as one, as it should be.

Keeping his eyes still closed and his face still hidden against Magnus's chest, he started talking again about the story.

"You know the lady in the story and her warlock's lover shared a boon as well? It was said to be a symbol of their union. If the vision I just had was an indication, then it could be that the boon might be exactly the kind of proof we need to build together. You said thatto respect your people’s tradition there would be the need of something that represent our union, right?”

Magnus nodded slowly placing a kiss on Alec’s head “Yes, sayang, but I do have a question for you if you can’t even say the word, do you think you can use it and shape it to your will?”

Alec nodded and finally raised his face up and looked surely back at Magnus “I just need to be very careful of what I say… That way, if by any chances the Clave decides to use the soul sword on me before the right time, I will never be compelled to incriminate myself.”

Magus looked surprised but nodded, understanding and awe colouring his tone as he spoke. “So darling, you are suggesting we try go high jacking, and see what kind of ride comes out of it?”

The words were accompanied by a teasing grin and a flourish twirl of Magnus’s fingers as his magic offered bright sparkles…

Alec placed a reverent kiss on Magnus’s cheek and after raising a leaning a little back, he took the preoffered hand “Lead the way and I shall follow”

Magnus snapped his fingers and [slow music filled the air](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uTqoGu61IIs), it was perfect to unwind and just dance. He raised, Alec’s wing unfurling allowing free movement. Magnus stood next to the couch they had been laying and gently pulled Alec’s hand to stand as well. All the furniture pushed to the side leaving the floor in the centre of the room free. The lights around their living room dimmed and gave the room the looks of time pasts, emulating the soft light of candles.

Magnus’s eyes were shining brightly in the suffused light “And if instead I was the one who’d looked up to you to lead, then what would you do Sayang?”

Alec grinned softly and once he returned in position from the twirl after Magnus’s spin, he answered just as softly “In that case I’d take the lead and trust that you’d would follow, because I know that once the dances ends we are going to walk side by side. Together.”

There were many challenges and adventures in their future, obstacles and difficulties to overcome. But Alec was finally starting to understand the point Magnus made. If they failed to grant time for the things they cared about, they would risk forgetting why they were even fighting for.

And Alec was working hard to not commit that mistake. So it was with a light heart that he took a step away from all the worries banging for attention at the edge of his mind. They were alive, safe and together. Siblings, friends, Angels’ gifts, quests, traditions, bonding and courtship boons… All of that could wait for the next day.

Tonight was just for Alec and Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on [Leonard Cohen’s Dance me to the end of love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uTqoGu61IIs) Notes I’m leaving you and the boys.
> 
> This is the end of this short detour, yes more elements for the story have been added. The main plot and world building will continue on the next installment.
> 
> Thank you for reaching the end, I hope you had as a wonderful riding reaching this point as I did writing it.  
> Maybe you will choose to bear ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ me a little longer and answer a sort of pool sort of wondering, mainly curiousity...
> 
> I write and post as it would please me both as writer and as a reader, namely either complete stories that might gain expansion later (one shots) or chaptered stories that can get regularly and frequently updated till they are done because there’s just the final editing left from the moment the first chapter is posted.  
> I found out that I prefer doing things this way, since it removes a lot of stress from my shoulders. And it keeps everything pleasant and fun on my side. That doesn’t mean however that I am not open to listen (plus I’m genuinely curious on which option you’d like better).
> 
> Which way you’d find more satisfying?  
> A) Long time between stories but when one comes out you know it’s already completed and will be fully updated in a relative short amount of time?  
> Or  
> B) Chapters posted as soon as they are done with longer time between one chapter and another (and absolutely no promises to work solely on one single story)?
> 
> Whether you decide to answer or not, know that it has been amazing having you on this wonderful ride, and that I’ve appreciated all the love and support. ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ 
> 
> Till next time, please take care.


End file.
